That's Football For You
by Riley-the-Sadist848
Summary: When 3 hot new guys show up at school from Jersey, what are best friends Mitchie and Caitlyn to do? Make them join their group of friends and show them the ropes of high school in California of course! Smitchie, Naitlyn & Jella
1. Starting You Off

Hey everybody! I haven't written anything on here in, well, forever basically. I'm actually working on a novel with one of my friends, so that's taking up a lot of time. Also, I joined a small ballet class with three other girls that I go to school with and took up guitar (again) so that's time consuming as well. Finally, I'm a junior so what does that mean? It means PSAT's, SAT's, ACT's, GHSGT's (grad tests), and EOCT's (end of course tests, a.k.a., finals and what would be considered mid-terms, but we have block scheduling so it's semester finals) out the ass that I have to study for. And concludes my lists of excuses for not writing fanfics lately. =)

Another side-note: I've been reading mainly Camp Rock stories lately and I've found quite a few authors who I am absolutely in love with. I'll post a favorite of mine at the end of this chapter. I don't think this will be too long, probably 3 chapters at most, but I just started thinking about this idea and I had to go with it so yeah, here concludes my mindless babbling. R&R

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Camp Rock or else I wouldn't be writing this right now. I'd be with the Jonas Brothers ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Caitlyn Gellar! Hurry your ass up, we're going to be late!" a brunette girl yelled out her car window as her friend ran down the sidewalk to get in.

"Oh shove it, Mitchie! I'm here aren't I?" she grumbled as she slid in and slammed the door shut. "You're lucky I even go to this shit hole still..."

Mitchie looked over at her friend with a smug smile, knowing neither of them could drop out because of their parents. If it were up to them, they'd be devoted full-time to their music and not bothering with the high school bullshit. They hated it and everything it stood for, which was very evident in their clothing choice: Mitchie was wearing a pair of demolished skinny jeans, a white tank top with a blue and white flannel and black hi top converse. Caitlyn was wearing a black Sex Pistols t-shirt with the neck cut out of it and safety pins stuck in random places and neon green leggings poking out from the holes in her ripped jeans accompanied by her hi tops. It was typical fashion with their friends so it wasn't really a big deal to them anymore.

"Just to let you know Mitch," Caitlyn said and stared her friend down, "I love your car and I'm stealing it someday. Giving you a little heads up."

"Nu huh. I don't think so girly, this is my dream car and there is no way in hell you're getting your hands on it." Mitchie smirked, knowing that Caity was about to go into her Paul Walker speech.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie. I don't think you quite understand the importance of this car. You see, this is a blue and silver Nissan Skyline GT-R. Paul Walker drove a car just like this in 2 Fast 2 Furious and I'm not sure that you are quite up to the task of not disgracing this car and everything it stands for. I will gladly take over this responsibility if you wish relinquish the keys to moi." Caitlyn lectured.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and was about to give her usual retort when one of their favorite songs started to play on the radio. The girls laughed as Mitchie cranked up the volume so that they could sing along properly.

"_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes_." sang Caitlyn with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Mitchie's face was composed of the same smile as she continued where Cait had left off. "_Yeah you, PMS like a bitch, I would know_."

"_And you always think, always speak, cryptically_."

"_I should know, that you're no good for me_."

The two girls joined as the chorus started to blast from the speakers:

"_Cause you're hot n you're cold,  
__You're yes n you're no,  
You're in n you're out,  
You're up n you're down,  
You're wrong when its right,  
Its black then its white,  
We fight we break up,  
We kiss we make up,  
[You] You don't really wanna stay no,  
[But You] Don't really wanna go-o_."

Mitchie and Caitlyn started laughing and turned the music back down as they pulled into their school parking lot and quickly parked. They got out of the car and were ambushed with the sounds of speakers playing mixed CD's and the DAV-FI (Digital Audio Video and Film Club) kids hosting their daily talk show from the club president's car. Both girls looked at each other and laughed before taking off running towards the front entrance eager to see their friends.

As they walked through the front of the school towards the cafeteria, a few students gave small waves or 'hellos' at the duo giving nods of acknowledgment. When they reached the cafeteria, they smiled as they saw their friends; it was hard to miss them. The whole cafeteria was filled with Abercrombie and Hollister clones while the entire back wall was covered in black and bright neon fashions such as the ones Mitchie and Caitlyn were wearing.  
Mitchie spotted a few girls in particular standing on the right side of the group and dragged Cait towards them. As they approached, the three girls turned and greeted the two.

"Hey Mitch, Caity!" the tallest girl said.

"Hey Pegs, nice outfit today." Cait responded scanning the other girls up and down. Peggy was wearing a long, flowy black skirt with a studded black belt sitting on her hips. She wore a bright pink tank with three rainbow necklaces falling down her neck. The whole ensemble was brought together by her pink hi tops and black and white stockings.

"Why thank you, figured I could mock the pinkies today." she said with a laugh.

"Ahem. What about me? Hello, I always look fabulous." the blond said and struck a pose.

Mitchie laughed and looked at the girl, "Perfect as always, Tess!"

Tess was wearing fishnet stockings, a short denim skirt and a black and blue striped hoodie. Of course, she was wearing the trademark blue hi tops that the whole group wore. "Of course I do." Tess replied jokingly.

"Hello guys? Am I invisible, or what? I even painted my nails again this morning!" the last girl said.

"Ella, sweetie, you paint your nails every morning." Peggy responded and patted her friend on the back.

"I know, but these look extra awesome this morning! They totally pull my outfit together."

Ella was the only person any of the girls knew that could pull off wearing black short shorts, purple leggings and a shiny purple top with green hi tops and still look great. She was right though, her black with green polka dotted nails did look great with it.

"Okay guys....now that we're done debating how great our outfits look, I think we need to get to class. The bell should be ringing, oh now." Mitchie announced just as the bell rang.

All of the girls groaned and walked off in different directions except for Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Still need to go to the locker?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yep. Tyree is cool with me being late, he hates his job anyways. Let's go though, don't want to be too late." said Mitchie as they arrived at their locker.

"Aww, isn't Mitchie the perfect little student?" Caitlyn gushed and laughed when she saw Mitchie glare at her. She opened the locker with ease and started shoving various items into it.

"Shut it. We're supposed to be getting some new kids at school today from Jersey so of course I want to be there! Hopefully some hot guys, huh?" Mitchie said. Both girls giggled and pulled books out of their locker before slamming it shut. "So I guess I'll see you next period?"

"But of course, maybe the new guys will be in there." Caitlyn hi-fived Mitchie before she took off down the hall. Mitchie sighed as she walked the other way towards her first period Pre-Cal class.

When she arrived, the teacher looked up at her from his desk and nodded before going back to his game of solitaire. She smiled and started walking back to her seat, only to see someone occupying it already. Never the shy girl, Mitchie walked right over to her desk, put her stuff on the table, and sat on the boy sitting in her chair.

"Yo, what the hell you think you're doing?! I'm sitting here ya know!" he yelled at her, trying to shove her off.

Mitchie continued to sit on him and turned her head around to see him. "Sorry guy, but this is my seat so the way I see we have two options here. One, you move your ass out of my seat and relocate yourself or two, we continue sitting like this. Your choice."

He chose option three and lifted Mitchie off of him and threw her stuff on the floor. This infuriated her and she stormed to the front of the class to talk to the teacher.

"Tyree! This kid is sitting in my seat and won't move. If you don't move him I'm gonna kick his pretty little ass!" she yelled at the man and crossed her arms while tapping her foot.

Tyree let out a deep breath and looked up at Mitchie. "Torres, this is the new student, Shane Grey." he replied and looked over towards Shane. "Grey, c'mere!"

Shane did as he was told and walked to the front of the class where Mitchie and Coach Tyree were standing. By this time, the whole class was looking up to see what was going on with the other two teens.

"Just like Mitchie, always starting problems."

"Torres needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"God, she just loves attention doesn't she?"

"At least she's not into the new kid, now we might actually have a chance."

Mitchie smirked as she heard all of the other's comments. She loved how everyone knew who she was and feared her; it was great! Shane also heard all of the comments and rolled his eyes at her.

"So I take it you're the resident popular bitch at this school?" he asked sarcastically.

She glared at him before looking him up and down. "No, actually, I'm not. That would be Sierra Marr. I'm more of the opposite crowd ring leader. It's not my fault all the Aeropostale zombies hate me, they're the one's that dress like they were pulled straight out of a unicorn's ass."

Both Shane and Tyree laughed at this and the rest of the class' eyes narrowed. "Okay, I guess I could give up my spot for you then." Shane said as he started to walk back to his desk before Tyree stopped him.

"I don't think so, Grey. You and Torres here are going to be sitting in the back from now on, she'll show you how this school works." Tyree nodded at the two teens and went back to his computer.

Mitchie and Shane walked over to the previously occupied desk, snatched up their things, and proceeded to the back of the classroom. All of the girls glared at Mitchie and all of the guys glared at Shane, both groups thinking the same thing, "Damn he/she is lucky, getting to sit next to her/him."

When they both took their seats, Mitchie twisted to look over at Shane while he was getting situated, 'Not bad.' she thought. He was wearing black skinny legged jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and black hi tops. 'Okay, he's in just because he wears Converse!'

He looked over at her while she was checking him out and smirked. "Like what you see?"

Mitchie pretended to ponder the thought for a second then broke out in a grin. "I suppose so...I'm more into preppy guys though."

Shane's face visibly dropped and made Mitchie break out in laughter. "Dude...I am totally just kidding!"

His face soured and he looked back up to the front of the classroom. "Whatever, not like I care what you think of me anyways."

"Aww don't be like that, I was just joking." she said as she finally stopped laughing. "You shouldn't care what I think about you, the point is, I'm still thinking about you."

Shane shifted in his seat and looked over at the girl sitting next to him. 'Not bad, not bad at all.'

They sat in silence for a few moments before Mitchie decided to break it. "So do you know the other new kids? Or is it merely coincidence that you showed up here at once?"

"They're my brothers. The tall, dorky one is Jason and the short, dorky one is Nate." he replied casually, happy to be talking to her again.

"What, and you're not dorky?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course not, I'm the cool one."

"We'll have to see about that, Grey. I might think your brothers are cooler once I meet them. I might have to cast you to the side." Mitchie joked.

"Whatever, Torres; you're lucky to be talking to me." Shane responded haughtily.

"Why'd you move to California? It can't be all that great considering you lived right by New York." she said, completely ignoring his last comment.

"Oh, my dad got transferred over here when he was promoted and my uncle just so happens to work here. Besides, beaches are cleaner here, you can see your hand 3 inches under the water."

"Just barely." They both laughed and the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Let me see your schedule real quick."

Shane handed it over and watched as Mitchie scanned it quickly before returning it to him. "Sweet. We have next class and music together. Let's go and I'll introduce you to some people."

"M'kay." he said and followed her out of the classroom through the crowded halls.

By the time they made it to their next class, Caitlyn was already sitting in the back of the class with a curly haired boy. She looked up at the two as they entered the classroom and waved her over. "Hey! We saved you slow pokes a seat!"

Shane and Mitchie made their way back to their seats and sat down behind Cait and the other boy.

"Hey Caity, who's your new friend?" Mitchie asked as she settled her stuff down.

"This is-"

"Hey, I'm Nate Grey, nice to meet you." he said before Caitlyn could finish and reached out to shake Mitchie's hand.

She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "Likewise." Mitchie then looked over at Shane and smiled. "I don't think he's dorky at all, he's not that short either."

"Dude! You told her that I was short and dorky?! What the hell, man?" Nate yelled as he looked at his brother.

"Chill. I said the same thing about Jason."

"That's even worse! You lumped me together with _him_? How could you do that to me? Now I'll never get a girlfriend out here!" Nate groaned and put his head in his heads.

Mitchie reached over and patted him on the back. "Getting a girlfriend will not be a problem for you, trust me." She cast a glance over at Caitlyn before continuing. "He's quite the stud muffin, don't you think so Caity?"

Caitlyn hit Mitchie on the shoulder and nodded her head. "Yeah, totally."

Both Nate and Caitlyn blushed before looking the opposite directions of each other and decided to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

Mitchie and Shane snickered then averted their attention to the front of the class as well.

The bell soon rang and all of the students sprang up from their seats, happy to be away from their teacher and the lecture on the importance of symbolism in a novel.

Mitchie stopped on her way out the door and yelled back to the boys, "Meet us at the back wall of the cafeteria, the side with all the booths, at lunch. You two and your brother are sitting with us."

"Alright, later Mitchie!"

"Later Shane."

* * *

The next two periods went insanely slow as the four friends waited to get to lunch. When the bell finally rang signaling lunchtime, the teens all sprang up in their separate classes and ran for the cafeteria. Shane and Nate happened to bump into Jason on the way there and dragged him through the lunch line as well. When they all got their lunches, they walked towards the back wall where they spotted Mitchie, Caitlyn and a group of other people.

Shane was about to tap Mitchie on the shoulder when another guy walked up and blocked his way.

"Sorry to burst your bubble new kid, but you can only sit here if Mitchie invites you, so scram." he crossed his arms and looked at Shane like he was some loser newbie.

"Listen here dude-"

Just then Mitchie happened to turn around and smiled. "Hey Shane!" She then turned her attention to the other guy, "Gee, leave the poor guys alone. How many times do I have to tell you? Anyone can sit here, alright?"

The guy nodded his head before walking back to four other guys all wearing similar outfits.

Mitchie turned back to the three stunned boys and smiled again. "Sorry about that guys, that's just Gerard. He won't do anything, he just likes to play tough because he's in a band. I mean seriously, he's hot, but kind of scrawny, I doubt he could actually do any damage."

The boys smiled back and walked over to one of the many booths and sat down. Mitchie and Caitlyn followed and sat on the other side of them. "So I'm guessing you're Jason?"

"Yes ma'am, I am!" he yelled happily at Mitchie. "Do you guys like birds?"

The girls looked at each other and laughed at Jason's enthusiasm. "Well hello there, Jason. I'm Caitlyn and this is Mitchie. I guess we like birds as much as any other person." she replied with a smile.

Jason squealed happily and dug into his meal. Nate and Shane shook their heads and turned their attention back to the two girls in front of them. "Jason doesn't like birds; he's crazy about them. Like, crazy, crazy about them."

"That's alright," Mitchie smiled at Shane, "we have a friend who's like that too. Hold on a second. Hey Ella, hunny!"

The mentioned girl turned around and noticed Mitchie waving her over. She beamed at the three boys as she slid in the booth next to Caitlyn. "What's up guys?"

"Well Ella, these are the new kids. This is Shane, Nate and Jason." Mitchie introduced the four. "Jason over here loves birds too."

Ella's eyes got huge and looked at Jason with a new found appreciation. "Oh my gosh! You like birds too?! I love them!"

Jason nodded his head really fast and started bouncing in his seat. "I love them too! I've never met someone who likes birds as much as me! You want to go outside and see what we can find?!"

Both of them jumped up and ran out the side door towards the field to find birds. The other four were left sitting stunned at the table. Mitchie recovered first and shook her head before snapping her fingers in front of the others.

"What in the _hell_ just happened?" Nate questioned.

"Did they seriously just bond over birds?" Caitlyn asked.

"I think they did..." Shane responded.

"Wow." Mitchie said. She shook her head again and looked at Shane. "So...do you think they'll be back for sixth period music?"

"Highly doubtful." he said and looked over at Nate and Caitlyn. "So I'm assuming you two have music with us as well?"

"But of course, my dear brother." Nate replied and looked over at Cait with a smile.

The bell chose that moment to ring and all of the teens heads dropped as they bid each other fair well.

"See you guys in music." Mitchie said as she hi-fived Caitlyn and walked towards her AP biology class. She sat down in her seat in the back and noticed a familiar face walk into the room. "Nate!"

The boy looked over and ran to sit down in the empty seat next to her, "Thank god I'm not the only smart one in our group."

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. I'm smart too, just wish your brother was."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you're talking about Shane and not Jason."

"Very smart, young grasshopper." she replied with a laugh. "He's just really easy to talk to, nothing against you. I just don't know you too well yet."

"Well I guess that'll have to change if we want to survive this class."

"I guess so." the two smiled at each other and started to laugh when the teacher called the class to attention.

* * *

Fifth period went by pretty fast and before they knew it, music was there.

"Yes! My sanctuary!" Mitchie yelled as she ran into the class and bowed down on the floor.

The others laughed as they started to walk in as well, dodging Mitchie as best they could. She finally decided to stand up when Brown called the class to attention. "Hey dudes and dudettes! We have three new students here today and they just happen to be my nephews. Let's welcome Jason, Shane and Nate, shall we?"

The class broke out into over-exaggerated applause as the three boys stood up and bowed. They all laughed after that and the boys sat back down.

"Alright, now who wants to sing for the class first?" Brown asked and looked straight at Mitchie and Caitlyn. "How about you two then?"

"You suck, Brownie." Mitchie said before her and Caitlyn walked to the front of the class and started to sing.

(**Mitchie**, _Caitlyn_, _**both**_)

"**Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine**?  
_About nothing and everything  
All at once_?  
**I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools**  
_Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it _

**_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid_**?

_**Or I'm just stoned**_."

The class clapped at the small part of the song that the two girls sang and they walked back to their seats.

"Very inappropriate girls, but very good. I think you two would give Billy Joe a run for his money!" Brown said with a laugh.

The class broke out laughing and screwed around until the bell rang. "Remember, Grey boys are up for singing on Monday! Have a nice weekend!"

Everyone yelled their good byes and took off out towards the parking lot. Mitchie, Caitlyn, the boys, and all of their friends were standing out by their group of cars just talking and hanging out when they heard a high pitched laugh coming towards them.

"How cute! Torres found three new losers to hang out with her!"

"Oh shut it Sierra, no one wants you here anyways." Mitchie snarled. Caitlyn had to hold her back or else she would've punched the other girl in the face.

"So touchy, I just wanted to say hi to the new hotties. They are more than welcome to stop slumming and come hang with us any day!" with that, Sierra and her groupies walked away towards their own cars.

"Stupid bitch! I can't believe we used to be friends." Mitchie seethed.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Mitch. Plus, she was different in junior high." Caitlyn tried to soothe.

"Whatever. Anyways," Mitchie replied before looking at the Grey boys, "you guys coming with us to the game tonight?"

"What game?" Shane questioned.

"The football game, duh!" Tess yelled at him like he was stupid.

"I guess. Can you guys come get us though? Mom doesn't trust us to drive ever since _someone_ decided that he would get high and crash the car into a huge fucking tree." Nate said as he narrowed his eyes at Shane.

"Oh my god, Nate! That was one time and I said I was sorry!" Shane yelled exasperatedly.

"It was a huge fucking weeping willow, Shane! How the hell'd you miss it?!" Nate scoffed.

"It wasn't-"

"BOYS! Enough!" Mitchie yelled, "We'll be there at 6:30 to pick you up, alright? You live next door to Brownie, correct?"

"Yep, see you then." Shane responded as he and his brothers walked towards their Mother's car waiting for them on the other side of the parking lot.

"This is gonna be a fun night, Mitch." Caitlyn said as she cast a glance at Mitchie.

"Oh yeah." Mitchie replied as the two slid into the car and drove off towards Mitchie's house to get ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So what'd you guys think? Not bad for not having written an actual fanfic in, like, 8 months! No promises that I'll keep this one going for long, probably only about 5 chapters because I'm just writing this for fun when I'm supposed to be doing homework. I basically just wanted to write something about what my friends and I do at our school football games considering our team sucks. Seriously people, they only won 3 games this year, that's terrible. So yeah....review and tell me some things you guys want to see in here please! Thanks a lot!!

As promised, one of my favorite authors: **starsnuffers** !!! Go read her stuff, it's seriously amazing!!

Later!

Riley


	2. It Can't Be That Bad

Hey there people! Sorry it took so freaking long to update. I was in California visiting my dad for Christmas break and when I got back my computer had to get fixed so it was gone for a little over a month. And that brings us to about mid-February when I got sick. You know what? Screw excuses. Even though all of that is true, my biggest problem is pulling myself away from everybody else's stories! They are all so amazing and I love reading them. Keep up the good work everyone! I'm going to try and update this story faster because there's only a few more chapters left and I'm eager to start a few other stories. I have some possible one shots in mind and a possible collaboration story with someone so I need to churn this one out! Anyways, enough author stuff; on to the story!

Cookies, cupcakes, any kind of sugary substance for everyone who reviewed; thank you all so freaking much!!!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately still don't own Camp Rock....if I did, the JB purity rings would be non-existent, if you know what I mean.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Any ideas on what to wear, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked for the twentieth time in the past hour.

Mitchie glared at her. "For the love of god, Cait! Why the fuck does it matter?! It's a shitty _football _game!"

Caitlyn had been whining and bitching ever since they got back to Mitchie's house. Questions such as 'what should I wear?' and 'I don't know what to do Mitch! Help?' were being used so many times it wasn't even funny. To be honest, it was getting on Mitchie's last nerve and she was about to knock Cait out.

"But Mitchie!" Caitlyn whined, "What if Nate doesn't like what I'm wearing? How would you feel knowing that your best friend lost any chance she ever had with Nate Grey because you wouldn't help her choose an outfit?"

Mitchie looked up from her magazine and glared at her again. "I don't care. I'm not helping you with fucking clothes."

Caitlyn forced her bottom lip out and pouted. "Please Mitch...please?" she said and finished with her signature puppy dog pout.

Making the mistake of looking up, Mitchie sighed at Cait's face; it got her every time. She heaved a heavy sigh and finally got up to help her friend out. "Whatever."

With a squeal and huge hug, Caitlyn bounced around the room over towards Mitchie's closet and threw the doors open. She immediately started throwing clothes everywhere, trying to find that perfect outfit.

"Skirt? No. Baby doll top? No. Dress? No! Mitch! You don't have anything to wear!" Caitlyn cried.

Mitchie pushed her friend out of the way and started to rifle through her closet to find her own outfit first, then help Cait. "I have plenty to wear, you're just too damn picky."

Caitlyn stood off to the side and pouted while Mitchie pulled out a pair of demolished jeans and a black band shirt. She smiled happily and changed into her clothes before looking over at Cait. "See how easy that was?"

"Oh shut it. It's not like you actually have to try to impress anybody, you're fucking gorgeous." Cait started to pout again and playfully glared at her best friend. "Anyways, what band is that? I don't think I've ever heard of them."

Mitchie looked down at her shirt and smirked. "It's Jon and Brett's band. Uh Oh! Explosion is the name of their band and Pop Fascist is the name of their second CD."

"Oh, okay. That's cool. We'll have to go to one of their shows sometime."

"Totally." Mitchie replied and walked over towards her closet again. "Now, let's find an outfit for you girly."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"God damn it's hard finding an outfit for you." Mitchie stated, laying back on her bed. "'_No Mitchie, I __don't want him to think this.' 'No Mitchie, I don't want him to think that!' _Next time pick out your own damn clothes!"

"Aww...but Mitchie-kinz! I love my outfit!" Sugary goodness was oozing out of all of her words, it was quite annoying actually. Caitlyn twirled around in front of the long mirror, admiring her outfit. Who ever thought that black leggings and a black mini-jacket (I have no idea what they're actually called, sorry)would look cute with a short silver sun dress and silver ballet shoes. She especially loved the black heart necklace Mitchie made her wear.

"That's not what you were saying before..." Mitchie grumbled. "What are you doing with your hair?"

Caitlyn looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. "I won't even mess with it. If I do, I'll completely fuck it up so let's just move on to make-up, shall we?"

Mitchie grimaced and sat up on her elbows. "Do we really have to worry about make-up, Cait? It's just a couple of Jersey boys for crying out loud! Since when do we stress about guys, seriously."

The smile on Cait's face slowly turned into a frown. Her whole face eventually contorted into a desperate look, almost begging Mitchie not to make her talk about it. Girly crap was definitely not her thing, but that didn't mean she didn't have her moments. Was she not allowed to want to look good for a guy? They were already Juniors in high school and she'd never had a serious boyfriend, then again, neither had Mitchie. Caitlyn was tired of silly flings and she wanted an actual relationship with Nate Grey.

"Whatever, Cait," Mitchie relented, hating to make her friend sad, "but you better hurry up because we have to pick them up in half an hour to go to the game. Might I suggest a light eyeliner?"

"You most certainly may." Cait grinned and ran towards Mitchie's make-up and smaller mirror.

'What a wack-job...' Mitchie shrugged and slipped her Converse on. 'Like hell I'm going to try and impress some guy. Not like it'd do any good anyways.'

Almost non-existent self-esteem? Check. Clothes and other crap? Check. Now it's off to go get the boys!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They drove up to the large house and sat in awe at the curb. Two stories and five gorgeous cars? The girls were sold.

"It's too beautiful. Commoners like us shouldn't even be allowed the honor to look at a house this nice." Cait said, still completely star-struck.

"Who knew Brownie's house was in such a nice area? I always knew he lived in a big house based on the address and all, but _shit_. This is fucking ridiculous, dude."

"The guys have nicer cars though."

"Oh what the fuck ever." Mitchie said quickly. "Brownie has a '72 Impala. Sure the guys have a-OH MY GOD! IS THAT A 2004 SALEEN S7?!!"

Chuckling could be heard as the two girls whipped their heads around towards the front door. The three Grey brothers stood there in all of their glory, laughing at the foolish mortals who had never seen such nice cars in their lifetimes.

"Yeah, that would be mine." Shane said proudly, looking at Mitchie's jaw sitting comfortably on the ground.

She snapped it shut just in time to stop the drool, but the intent was obvious. "C-can I have it?"

He looked at her stupidly for a few moments before realizing that she was serious. "Are you stupid? If I'm not even allowed to drive it, why the hell would I let you? I just met you today." Shane looked over at his brothers with the same dumbfounded look. "California chicks are weird."

Mitchie glared at all three boys and looked over at Caitlyn for her support, but it wasn't there. She was instead staring at none other than Nathaniel Grey and his tight pants that he had obviously borrowed from his older brother. "Oh for the love of...never mind. Just get in the car and let's go. Please?"

The Grey brothers laughed and jumped in the back of Mitchie's car and they were off to the game.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Of course the bleachers were already packed when they arrived so they had to fight for seats at the bottom. Because, you know, that's just their luck.

"This is fucking stupid," Mitchie seethed, pushing through a group of girls to sit down. "It's a stupid football game for crying out loud! Why the hell are so many people here anyways? Our team never wins. Ever! Stupid people..."

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Ella (who met up with them) followed silently, each rolling their eyes in turn. She had been complaining about the football team and the game ever since they had gotten into the car and it was getting on all of their last nerves.

"Torres! Shut the hell up! I'm tired of your bitching. Just sit down so we can watch the game, okay?" Shane yelled, finally done listening to her.

Mitchie looked up at him after sitting down and grumbled. "Stupid Jersey kids..."

Shane sighed and bent forward to look passed Nate to Caitlyn. "Is there any way I can shut her up?"

Caitlyn got an evil grin before whispering something into Shane's ear. With each word, his face lit up more and more until finally he had a cocky smirk. "This is perfect, Cait. I get her to stop talking _and _it's something I want to do. You are an evil genius."

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, the same evil smile still intact. "It's a gift I'm afraid. Mitchie herself has helped me hone it."

Shane had already turned his attention to Mitchie though and was working out a way for this plan to work without it turning out badly. The best way to go was simple, but how simple he did not know. Should he just do it? Or should he attempt small talk first? Oh god, what if he completely screwed it up?! _Shit_. He wrung his hands, casting nervous glances in her direction.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to just go with it. "Mitchie?"

"What's up?" she asked and looked him in the eyes, all traces of annoyance gone. She obviously secretly liked the game.

"If I do something, you have to promise not to slug me, no matter how stupid it is. Okay?"

"It can't be that bad, Shane. Whatever, go ahead." And Ella was supposed to be the ditzy one? Before she could actually think about what he was asking to do, his lips descended upon hers in a chaste kiss. It ended almost as soon as it started and when Shane pulled away, he wore a nervous smile on his face.

"So...what did you think?" he asked cautiously, shifting his eyes back and forth.

Mitchie was stunned into silence. 'I can't believe he did that. I can't believe he did that!' was all that ran through her head as she stared at him in shock. She finally tried to stutter out a sentence, but it went even worse than she had imagined. "You....I....we....what?"

"Listen, if you really hated it that much you can slap me or whatever, I probably deserve it."

Mitchie sat there, her eyes glazed over in confusion. _Did that really just happen?_

Shane took her silence as a bad sign and buried his head in his hands, repeatedly mumbling, "Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT!"

Mitchie recovered from her initial shock and smiled deviously. "Oh Shane..." she drawled out the 'a' in a teasing manner.

He looked up and held his breath, waiting for the slap that he was sure to receive. He was not, however, expecting for her to grab his face and crush her lips to his. Now it was Shane's turn to be stunned into silence. Mitchie was about to pull away when he regained his senses and kissed her back forcefully. They broke apart, panting heavily and cheeks flushed.

Shane got a dopey look on his face, sending Mitchie into a fit of giggles. She tried to calm herself by looking to Caitlyn for help, but that made her laugh even harder; her friend's jaws were resting firmly on the bleachers in shock.

"Okay guys, it's not that shocking." she responded when she was able to catch her breath. As she grabbed Shane's hand in her own, chills ran through her body at the feel of the rough callouses covering his otherwise perfect hands. Rubbing slow circles on his palm, she lost herself in her thoughts about why he could possibly have such rough hands.

Shane looked down at their entwined hands and smiled in amusement. "Is there a reason you're molesting my hand?"

His joking manner jolted her out of her thoughts and brought a smirk to her face as well. "Is there a reason your hands are so calloused? Having a little too much "alone time", Shane?"

"Shut it," he grinned, "I play guitar, you loser. Is your mind ever _not_ in the gutter?"

"Aww...aren't you going to attempt to seduce me, Mr. Grey?"

"In your dreams, Miss Torres." he retorted.

"You will be." she casually replied as if it were nothing.

He stared at her face as she watched the game, completely oblivious to the effect she had on him. He smiled and shook his head, "You really are something else, you know that?"

She smiled in response and turned her head back to the field.

"Hey, umm, Shane?" Caitlyn poked Shane, completely interrupting the tranquil moment. "Can we switch seats for a bit so I can talk to Mitchie?"

Shane was a sucker for girls asking him for favors, so of course he said yes. Caitlyn thanked him and got up so that he could slide over by Nate.

"Alright Cait, go ahead. Give me the third degree, I'm ready." Mitchie relented, waiting for the onslaught of questions to bubble from the girl's mouth.

Caitlyn giggled and put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Actually, I just have two. The first is, of course, how was it?"

A smile crept to Mitchie's face as she gently brought her fingertips to her lips, remembering the feeling of his on her own.

"It was amazing, Caity. That was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Better than Taylor?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Mitchie smiled at the memory of Taylor. He was her first major crush when she entered high school and was one of the hottest guys there. Of course, he was a jock and the complete opposite of herself and her friends, but she hadn't really cared. Towards the end of the previous school year, he had asked her out, confessing that he had liked her from the first time he saw her walk into the school. They had gotten along fine and eventually wound up losing their virginity to each other the summer before his senior year and her junior year. It was fun while it lasted, but they agreed that it would be best to just be friends and not be together anymore. Taylor was a great kisser, she wasn't going to lie, but Shane seemed to put so much more feeling and energy into it. To put it simply, she was already addicted to Shane's kisses.

"Y'know, I really hate you sometimes, Mitch." Caitlyn sighed, "First you hook up with Taylor, and now you're getting Shane? My life really sucks in comparison."

"Aww, poor baby!" Mitchie pulled Caitlyn into a bone crushing hug and whispered softly into her ear, "You'll get your chance soon, Caity. Don't worry about that. You're a beautiful woman and any guy would be crazy not to like you. Besides," Mitchie plastered her famous smirk on her face and pulled back, "what about Nate? Weren't you trying to impress _him_ tonight?"

"I guess, but I don't think he likes me like that Mitchie. I think all we'll ever be is friends." Caitlyn replied sullenly.

"How about we find out?"

Caitlyn's face paled as she looked at Mitchie. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" she dared, "Nate? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Before Nate could even get a word out, Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's shoulders and whispered forcefully, "You finish what you were going to say and I'll tell Shane that you sleep with an Abu doll from Aladdin and that you have about a gazillion posters of the Jonas Brothers on your wall, kapeesh?"

She grinned triumphantly as Mitchie's face fell and she told Nate to forget about it. "You have an evil gift, Miss Gellar."

"Learned from the best Mitch." she smiled thoughtfully. "Y'know, Shane said the same thing before he kissed you. Maybe you two morons do make a perfect couple."

Mitchie humphed and crossed her arms. "We're not morons, just a little different."

"You definitely are different. An alternative style girl that loves the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, anything Disney basically. You're one of a kind, Mitchie Mouse."

"Thanks, Caity Cat. Anyways, I do believe you still have one more question for me, right?"

"Oh yeah," Caitlyn looked down for a minute and then looked over at her friend again with a cautious look. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you don't think that maybe you and Shane fell for each other a little _too _fast? I mean, you just met each other this morning."

Mitchie thought about it for a minute before responding. "Well, right now I think we're still in the whole 'lust' stage. But he's a really sweet guy and it's just a matter of time before I fall head over heals for him, I'm sure of it." she finished with a bright smile.

Gazing quietly at her friend for a few moments, Caitlyn pondered what Mitchie had just said. Before long, she was smiling too and put an arm around her friend. "I love you, you know that? That was probably one of the most heartfelt things I have ever heard you say."

Mitchie squeezed her friend back. "Love you too, Caity. Now, I think that we should just enjoy tonight for what it is and not worry about stronger things in the world, alright? Let's just relax and take things as they come at us. Sound like a plan?"

"Definitely."

Caitlyn tapped Shane on the shoulder, signaling him to switch back with her and sat back down next to Nate.

"What was so important that you had to leave me? I'm slightly offended, Cait." Nate said playfully.

"Don't worry about it, lover boy. Now shut up and kiss me."

Nate was taken back at first, but he wasn't like his brother and he wouldn't leave the girl waiting forever. Without thinking about anything else, he brushed his lips upon hers, lightly at first and then stronger. They didn't notice the two to their left staring at them with huge smirks plastered on their faces.

"I don't think we'll be hearing much from them for the rest of the game." Mitchie joked.

"Good for us." Shane responded and put his arm around Mitchie. He leaned in to kiss her until something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Quickly pulling back, he pointed out the wobbling Sierra to Mitchie and the rest of their friends.

All six teens stared on in amazement as they watched, almost in slow motion, as the cheerleader fell off the top of the pyramid and smacked her head on a bass drum. A collective gasp was heard from the crowd and the nurses rushed over to the girl when she did not get up. Everyone was on their feet, looking for blood or any form of movement from the girl. No blood was found and Sierra eventually sat up and shook her head slightly.

Minutes went by and a soft murmur was heard until Caitlyn and Mitchie started to giggle. Their soft giggles turned into squeals of laughter as the remaining four joined in on the by now loud guffaws. Needless to say, the crowd didn't take too well to the laughter and security was called to escort the 'rude teens' out of the stadium.

They continued to laugh until they reached Mitchie's car and crammed in. Mitchie was the first to break the silence and said, "That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!"

"True that! Nothing this exciting has _ever _happened here before. Maybe you Grey boys are good luck, I think we should keep you around." Caitlyn agreed.

"Why thank you, Caity. I'm so happy we have your permission." Nate rolled his eyes as he replied.

Shane reached over and took Mitchie's hand in his own as Nate and Caitlyn continued their little conversation. Jason and Ella were completely lost in their own little world, as they had been all night.

"So where are we going now, babe?" he questioned. "We could go back to our place and play Guitar Hero or something if you want."

She took her eyes off the road for a minute to smile at him. "That would be great."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So? What'd you all think? Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but I'm not making any promises because graduation test review starts next week and my SAT is on March 14. I'll try really hard though! By the way, that really happened to the cheer captain my freshman year and it _was _the funniest thing I've ever seen. The drum was okay though so don't worry. Haha. Thanks again and review!!!!

-Riley-


	3. You're Quite Skilled, Huh?

Welcome to chapter three of TFFY!! I'm shocked so many people have read this story. I was just goofing around when I came up with the idea, so I thank all of you who are reading and reviewing. You guys are all amazing!

On another note, I took my SAT this past Saturday and I think I did pretty well on it. Grad tests are all this week, but I have Friday off so maybe I'll be able to write some more. If any of you have any suggestions or anything for this story, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Thank you all once again and here's what you've been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I am still sitting here at my computer wishing that a miracle will happen, but alas, I own nothing.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

Mitchie and the gang pulled up outside the Grey household in record time. The girls were stoked to check out what kind of toys the boys had, and the boys? Well, they were just excited that they got to show off in front of their ladies.

After (literally) dragging Mitchie away from his car, Shane opened the door for everyone and shouted upstairs to his mother that they were home and had some friends over.

Mrs. Grey came rushing down the stairs to see her boys and ask them about their night when she noticed the three gorgeous women with them.

"Oh, my!" she squealed as she fled down the last few stairs, "Who are these lovely ladies?"

"Mom!" all three brothers whined in unison.

She sent them a glare before turning her attention back to the girls standing in front of her.

Seeing that the other two were afraid of the eccentric woman, Mitchie stepped forward and extended her hand to Shane's mother. "Hello ma'am. I'm Mitchie Torres, Shane's kind of girlfriend, I think."

"Nonsense. If you're here, you're his girlfriend. Welcome to our home, Mitchie." Mrs. Grey replied with a hug.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Grey. I'm happy to be here."

"Please, call me Denise, honey. I'm not that old." she said with a laugh and stepped back.

Denise Grey was a very odd individual. Mitchie sized her up as the others were making their introductions. She was, obviously, very into fashion, but not so much to where she looked overly dressy. She was wearing a black, knee length skirt and a simple red blouse, but curiously enough, she was not wearing shoes or jewelry besides her wedding band. She was simple, but in a very elegant way.

Noticing Mitchie's stare, Denise looked down at her bare feet and smiled cheerfully. She wrapped an arm around Mitchie and started leading her towards their living room. "I hate shoes, so feel free to take your's off. You'll notice I'm not the typical mom the more you come over here, so don't try to impress me. I understand that you're dating my son, but that doesn't mean it has to be awkward between us, alright, darling?"

Mitchie nodded and smiled back at the older woman. She was almost like an older version of Mitchie herself: independent, caring, and unique. "Okay, Denise. Thank you very much for having us though, I mean it."

Denise dismissed the thanks with a wave of her hand. "It's no problem. Now go on back to the others and have fun. I'm going to go back upstairs and leave you all alone. Call me if you need anything!"

And with that, Mrs. Grey went back upstairs and left Mitchie with her sons and their friends.

When Mitchie finally turned back around to her friends, they were all staring at her with either a shocked look (the boys), or an amused look (the girls).

"What?" she asked, trying to laugh off the awkwardness of the situation.

Shane smirked and put his arm around her waist. "Nothing, love. It just seems that my mother has taken a liking to you for some reason. I couldn't imagine why."

"My charming personality of course."

"You? Charming? I don't get it." Caitlyn deadpanned.

They all looked at Mitchie again and erupted into laughter. Mitchie blushed and hid her head in Shane's chest.

"Shut up." she mumbled.

After the laughter died down, the Grey brothers led the girls down a narrow hall and a flight of stairs which opened up into a huge second living room.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella all stood there in awe. They had a fifty-two inch TV and every video gaming system imaginable.

"I love being with a rich guy...." Mitchie drawled out.

"Well don't I feel special." Shane pouted. "You just want me for my awesome stuff, how nice."

A few moments passed before Mitchie realized that he was serious. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug and whispered into his ear, "You know I was only joking, babe. You're much better than all the stuff, trust."

Shane sighed and returned the hug. "I know. Sorry for being moody."

"It's ok." she replied and pulled back to stand beside him again.

"C'mon guys, let's have some fun."

"Sweet!" Jason yelled and ran over towards the couch, the others trailing behind.

As they all sat down, Caitlyn decided to ask the question of the night. "What do we play first?"

"Oh, oh!" Ella exclaimed, "Let's play truth or dare!"

A few protests were heard before they finally decided to just go with it to make Ella happy.

"Wait a second," Mitchie said and stood up. "let me call my mama first."

"Have at it." Shane nodded.

Mitchie smiled in response and walked a few feet away to call her mother. Like most people, the rest of the teens were nosy so of course they were listening to what Mitchie was saying to her mom on the phone.

She picked up on the third ring and Mitchie jumped right into the conversation with her.

((A/N – I am not that great at Spanish, so I asked my teacher and this is what she said. Sorry if it's not right! Tell me if something is wrong with it and how to fix it, okay? Thanks!))

"Hey mami."

"_Hõla mija. ¿Qué tal?"_

"Bien. Estoy en la casa de hermanos Gris. ¿Cuánto puedo quedarme?"

"_Esté de casa en once."_

"¡Pero mamá! ¡Es ya nueve y treinta!" she whined.

"_No quiero oírlo. Once."_

Mitchie scoffed. "¡Dios mio, mamá! ¿Y doce?"

"_No uses aquel tono conmigo. Esté en casa por doce. No más tarde." _her mother's stern voice could be heard loud and clear.

"¡Gracias, mamá!"

"_¿Tienes que tomar Caitlin a su casa?"_

With a laugh, she replied, "¡Claro que sí!"

"_Bien. Te quiero."_

"Te quiero también." Mitchie hung up and looked over to her friends. She wasn't stupid, she knew they were listening. The guilty looks on their faces proved her thought. "So, _mis amigos curiosos_, did you even understand anything that was said in that conversation?"

Nate slowly raised his hand and nodded his head. She chuckled at his childishness and pointed at him like a kindergarten teacher would her student. "Yes, Nate? Did you understand it?"

"Basically. Our mom speaks Spanish, lord knows why, but I understood the gist of it."

Shane sighed and muttered something to Jason, causing him to laugh.

Mitchie turned her attention to Shane and glared at him. "Shane? Is there something you'd like to share?"

He gulped and looked down. "All I said is that that must be why our mom likes you so much. She must've known, she's weird like that."

She turned her attention back to Nate. "Care to tell them what happened then? I'm too lazy to repeat my conversation."

"Erm, sure." Nate looked uneasy at the thought of explaining anything, let alone another language. "Basically, she said she was here, asked what time she had to be home, argued to get it from eleven to twelve, said that she had to take Caitlyn home, then they said they loved each other and hung up. Simple enough?"

"Totally." Caitlyn responded.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before they decided it was time to get to playing.

"Alright, who goes first?" Shane looked around their circle, wondering who would be his first victim.

"Well, since Ella suggested it, she should get to go first." Mitchie smiled warmly at her friend.

"Okay!" Ella screeched before checking out her friends. "Caitlyn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"Hmmm....okay. I dare you to..." she had to think about it for a moment, "to lick Nate's ear every time we say 'music' until the end of Mitchie's turn."

Caitlyn growled at the dare, knowing full well that everyone was going to use this against her. One look at Mitchie confirmed her suspicions; she was screwed. "What's the punishment if I don't?"

"I smash your laptop." Mitchie grinned.

Cait's eyes grew wide before narrowing at her best friend. "I'll get you back for this."

"But Caity! All that's on your computer is _music_. Oh wait, _music_ is kind of important though. _Music _is basically my life. Don't you just love _music_, Shane?"

"_Music_ is my life, too, Mitch. I just absolutely love _music_." Shane played along.

Every time, Caitlyn did as she was supposed to and Nate's grew redder and redder.

"My turn!" she yelled before they could continue the conversation. "Mitchie, truth or dare?"

"I'm not stupid. When you're like this, I'll pick truth." Mitchie grinned, thinking she had done the smart thing in avoiding a dare. Oh how wrong she was....

"So, Mitch," Caitlyn smiled sweetly, "who's picture is up all over your room? And don't be shy about it. I'm sure Shane would love to hear this."

Mitchie's face fell. Looking close to tears, she gulped and turned away from Shane before mumbling something incoherently.

"What was that, Mitch? Gotta speak up or you get the punishment!"

Her head shot over towards Caitlyn and a smile lit up her face. "What's the punishment?"

"You have to tell him what's on your bed, sheets and all."

Her smile fell again and looked helplessly towards Shane. "Don't hate me after I say this, okay? You have to promise you won't make fun of me, either. None of you can." she turned her attention to the rest of the group.

Shane shook his head and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "C'mon, Mitch. How bad can it be?"

"Oh, it's terrible." Caitlyn smiled.

Mitchie glared at her. "I hate you right now, you know that?"

"Love you, too. Now tell him."

"Fine," Mitchie heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at her lap. "I have pictures of Joe Jonas all over my walls. And, so Caitlyn can't use this on me next turn, my bed has that Camp Rock movie with Demi Lovato and Joe. Pillows, sheets and all. Oh, and I sleep with an Abu plushie."

Shane tried to contain his laughter, but he just couldn't do it. The offending sounds of humiliation bubbled out of all their mouths while Mitchie sat their with her head in her hands, trying to hide her blush.

"Caitlyn Gellar! You are the worst best friend, ever!" Mitchie grumbled.

"Suck it up. We're even. You're turn."

Shane noticed the look on Mitchie's face and started to feel bad about laughing at her. As if to make it up to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up at him with a slight smile, silently thanking him for being there for her.

A loud cough interrupted the moment, causing them to look over at Nate. "If you lovebirds are done, can we please continue?"

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at Nate and decided that he would be the one privileged enough to be chosen by herself. "Alright, Nate. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and wear Caitlyn's bra on your head for the rest of the game." Shane squeezed Mitchie to show his approval of her dare.

"Alright, I think we're done with this game." Caitlyn started to blush and got up.

"What?! But-" Mitchie began to protest.

"Nope. The lady has spoken. All in favor of ending this stupid game?"

Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Ella all raised their hands.

Caitlyn gave Mitchie a mocking smile. "Four to two, hon. That means we win."

Mitchie glared at her best friend. "I hate you."

"Guitar Hero time! I'm so going to kick your ass, Shane!" Nate yelled as he pointed at his older brother. "Hopefully Mitchie won't leave your pathetic ass when she sees you completely humiliated by your _younger_ brother."

Shane jumped up and glared at his brother. "Hopefully Caitlyn will have enough sense not to date a dumbass like you who thinks he can beat his superior brother."

Both boys glared at each other before Jason cleared his throat and handed the two guitars to them. "Uhh guys? Keep this clean okay? No fighting after Shane wins again."

Shane smirked and Nate through up his hands. "Does no one have _any_ faith that I can win?"

"I'll bet on you, sexy." Caitlyn whispered in his ear while wrapping her arms around him. "You better win." She winked and let him go so that she could take a seat.

Mitchie, having seen the exchange between the two decided to give Shane a little support as well. Swaying her hips, she walked straight up to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Of course, he was used to her kissing him by now, so he responded immediately by nibbling at her lower lip. She smirked in satisfaction and parted her lips for him, instantly sending her tongue out to battle his own. Shane pulled her as close as he could, what with the plastic guitar in the way, and eventually won the battle for dominance.

As the two hungrily kissed each other, the other four teens looked on in amazement, wondering how in the hell they could last so long without oxygen. Almost as if they heard the other's question, Mitchie and Shane pulled away, taking deep gulps of air. Mitchie leaned forward and whispered huskily into his ear, "Good luck, lover." and walked over to take her seat by Caitlyn.

She looked over at her with a smirk before looking back at Shane. "And that is how you support your boyfriend."

"Bitch. You just can't stand to lose, can you?" Caitlyn whispered icily.

Mitchie looked down at Caitlyn and shook her head with a childish smile. "Nope."

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out, much like Mitchie had done earlier, and crossed her arms, turning her attention back to the game that was about to begin.

"Jason plays winner." Ella giggled.

The two younger Grey boys nodded their heads and returned to the screen.

"You pick the song." Shane told his brother.

"Your funeral." Nate replied, choosing 'Re-education Through Labor' by Rise Against.

The two both went to expert mode and the game started up. They were pretty much even for awhile until Nate stumbled on the second verse and Shane took the lead.

"Eat that, Fro Bro!" Shane yelled, continually hitting every note.

Nate growled because he knew there was no way to recover from the stumble. The outcome was a grim one for him, having lost to Shane 99 percent to 95 percent.

"So I guess I'm better. Jason, you're up!" Shane directed the comment towards the couch.

Jason patted Nate on the back as they exchanged the guitar. Mitchie took the time to walk over to Shane to congratulate him with a peck on the lips.

"Good job, babe. That was awesome." she said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, but Jason's about to kick my ass."

Mitchie looked at Jason, then back at Shane. "What makes you so sure?"

Shane smirked and shook his head. "Jason may not look like it, but he's a guitar genius. If he hears a song on the radio, he can almost instantly replicate it. He's amazing at this game, too. Sorry to disappoint, but he's going to win."

"Aww that's alright. That just means you get off the game faster and I get you to myself." her eyes twinkled slightly and her lips curved up a bit suggestively.

"Oh, I quite like that idea." he replied licking his lips.

"I figured you would, horn-dog. Good luck nonetheless." she pecked him on the lips again and returned to her seat to cheer for him, knowing that he wouldn't win. "C'mon, baby! Give it your best shot!"

"Come on, Jason! Woo hoo!" Ella cheered.

Just as Shane had predicted, Jason had totally kicked his ass at 'Through the Fire and the Flames' (I love that song!). He handed the guitar off to Nate and sat down next to Mitchie.

"So, that was a complete, epic failure."

"Eh, you held your own. At least you only lost by eleven percent. It wasn't an epic fail, just a fail."

"Okay, that's a relief." Shane grinned. "I do believe you owe me some alone time, Miss Torres."

"I guess I do, Mr. Grey. Why don't you show me to your room and we will."

Shane didn't need to be told twice. He jumped off the couch and held his hand out to Mitchie. She gratefully accepted it and followed Shane up the stairs towards his room.

When they came to the end of a long hallway, they stopped in front of the last room on the right that said 'Danger' on the door.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"It's a family nickname. Let's just say I'm not one of the most graceful people in the world." he said with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not either." she assured him before he pushed the door open and lead her inside.

The first thing she noticed was the collection of guitars standing in the far corner of the room. Then she noticed the posters: the Sex Pistols, AFI, My Chemical Romance, The Audition, Saosin, 30 Seconds to Mars, Sweeney Todd, and tons of other posters littered the walls. He even had one of those trippy ones that you got at Spencer's that screwed with your eyes. His bed was simple, king sized with black and neon green sheets and pillows. A medium sized TV and sound system took up part of one of the other walls and his closet took up another.

"Y'know, I think I might be over here quite often." she said in awe.

"I don't think I'll mind too much." he responded and led her over to his bed. He sat her down next to him and just watched her as her eyes continued to dart around the room.

Mitchie looked over at her boyfriend and gave him a rare clothes hanger smile. "You, Shane Grey, really are one of the coolest people I have ever met. And I honestly mean that."

"Good to know." he smiled and lay back on his bed.

She followed his example and carefully laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him in the process. "Just hold me for awhile?"

In response, Shane simply wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rested his head on hers. They laid in a comfortable silence, listening to each other breathing and enjoying the other's company. They had barely known each other for a day, but were already starting to fall for each other.

"Shane?"

"Hmm?" He looked down upon her smiling face, causing his own face to light up as well.

"Would it be weird if I told you that I'm starting to like you, like, a lot?"

His face somehow managed to brighten even more as he brought his lips to her forehead. "Not at all. It's the same for me."

Mitchie smiled wider and propped herself on her elbow for leverage. Shane reached up and pushed the hair that fallen into her face behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

He leaned upwards and captured her lips in what was meant to be a short, sweet kiss. Of course that didn't last long when Mitchie decided that she wanted it to be more. The sudden passion she put into the kiss caused Shane to have to sit up as to get control of the situation. He pushed her down onto his bed and slowly climbed on top of her, Mitchie's hands tangling themselves into his hair as he did so.

Pulling away from her lips, Shane trailed kisses down her jaw line to her collarbone before stopping at a specific spot and sucking on it gently at first, then harsher to leave a mark. Mitchie moaned in approval at his skill, but pulled his mouth back up to hers, suddenly missing it. His hand snaked its way up the front of her shirt, rubbing lazy circles on her stomach for a short while before traveling higher to the lacy material covering her breasts.

She gasped as Shane started to massage her breast with one hand and continued the lazy circles with the other. Attempting to gain some control of the present situation, Mitchie searched for the hem of his shirt with her hands and pulled it over his head, barely breaking the kiss and hardly stopping his ministrations. Shane's skilled hands found their place again and fell back into their rhythm of massaging. Mitchie raked her hands down his solid abs, soliciting a throaty moan from the boy in question.

He began to toy with her shirt as well before eventually just pulling it off altogether. Before he could continue what he was doing with his _amazing_ hands, Mitchie flipped them over so that she was on top. With a smirk, she proceeded to do what he had done to her in the beginning. Trailing kisses down from his lips, to his neck, collarbone, all the way down to his jeans before going back up to his neck again to nip at it, leaving a dark mark that would be clearly evident the next day. With a groan, Shane flipped the couple back over so that he was on top. Kissing her passionately once more, Shane grabbed Mitchie's wrists and pinned them above her head and pulled back.

Breathing heavily, he managed to get out a shaky response to her questioning gaze. "We need to...stop."

Mitchie pouted and attempted to kiss him again, only to be held back by his strong arms. "You're such a tease, Shane."

He laughed huskily before letting her go and handing her her previously discarded shirt. "How was that teasing? Like we've said before, I've known you since _this morning_, Mitch. I know it seems like longer, but it really hasn't been. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be one of those guys that has sex in the heat of the moment like that."

"What, you don't want to?" Mitchie asked, slightly disappointed.

"Honestly?" he asked. She nodded, telling him to go on.

"Honestly."

"Hell yes I want to. I would like nothing more, but I don't want to rush this. I want things to last with you. I don't want it to just be a one time thing and then when Monday comes we pretend like nothing happened, get what I'm saying?"

Mitchie reluctantly nodded and pulled her shirt over her head. "I get what you're saying, but that doesn't make me happy about it." she smirked as if she had just noticed something neither of them had before. "Speaking of being happy...."

Shane looked at her questioningly before following her line of vision and groaning when he saw what she was staring at. "Great, thanks Mitchie, really."

"I could always help you with that..." she said seductively.

"No thanks, I don't want anything like that from you. You're more than that to me. I'll take care of it myself, thank you very kindly."

Mitchie put her hands up in mock surrender and laughed. "Be my guest. Do you want me to leave, or what?"

Shane blushed a deep red and looked down. "N-no, it's alright. I'll umm...be right back." he said before rushing out of his bedroom and down the hall.

Mitchie giggled, sprawling herself out on his bed. She lay there for awhile until Shane came back in the room, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"S-sorry about that."

"No problem, I don't mind. You think you're the only one that was completely turned on by that?" she laughed and rolled over to get a better look at his approaching figure. Her eyes caught sight of the time and she jumped up off the bed before Shane was even able to sit down. "Shit!"

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I have to get home, like, now! I promised my mom that I'd be home by twelve. I have twenty minutes to drop Cait off and get home, I'm so screwed!" she yelled frantically as she tossed Shane his shirt and ushered him out of the room.

They got to the top of the stairs when Shane whirled her around and looked her in the eyes. "Mitchie, babe, calm down. We'll take Caitlyn and Ella home, you just get yourself home in one piece, okay?"

She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. "You are the greatest boyfriend ever. Thanks, Shane. I owe you one."

They continued down the stairs to the rest of the group where Mitchie bid everyone goodbye and walked out to her car, Shane trailing behind her.

"So I'll see you Monday at school?"

"Or if your mother ever lets you drive again then maybe you can pick me up one day." she laughed.

"Smart ass. Give me your phone, you still don't have my number."

Mitchie handed him her phone and vice versa, putting their numbers in the other's phone.

"See you later." she grinned after getting her phone back.

"Goodnight. Be careful."

"Will do." she kissed him sweetly on the lips before slipping into her car and driving down the road, back to her house.

"Mitchie Torres....one of these days." Shane whispered to himself once her car was out of sight. He was already head over heals for the girl he had just met almost sixteen hours ago.

"Definitely something else." he murmured, walking back into his own house.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

Okay, how was it? Lemme know in an amazing review! Reviews make me very happy. Oh yeah, shout out to my girl _PaNcAk3s_ for all of her amazing stories, especially her current story Finding Ever After where she kind of advertised for this one. Thanks so much Nicole!

Remember to review, you know you want to. Later!

-Riley


	4. Can You Please Detach Yourselves?

Wow, here's chapter four! It's about time, I know, but better late than never, right? Haha. Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone who reads this story and who reviewed the past three chapters. You have no idea how much it means to me when I look at this story and see that it's had over 1,000 hits and 51 reviews. Thank you guys so much for your support even though I suck at updating.

Another thing, check out this new story I started reading by **momentofweakness **called _You Make Me Crazier_. It's off to a really good start so you should totally check it out. There, I did my bit of advertising XD

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Camp Rock? If I owned it, the Jonas Brothers would be held captive in my closet or something, jeez people. Since my closet is empty, I guess I don't own it then, huh?

* * *

The past year and a half or so had gone by faster than anyone could've imagined. In the blink of an eye, the six teens had made it to their senior year while relatively avoiding most forms of drama. Sierra was still her annoying and bitchy self, but it was nothing the gang couldn't handle.

Staring off into space, Mitchie reflected on everything that had happened since the Grey boys walked into her life. Shane was still as hot and sweet as ever, Nate was still brilliant, and Jason? Well, Jason was still his fun and loving self. Caitlyn had most definitely changed because of her relationship with Nate. She was now girlier, but she still pretty much dressed the same; crazy colors and over the top wackiness. Ella was exactly the same as she'd always been, besides the fact that she now had more lip gloss and nail polish than any one person should ever have, all courtesy of Jason and his undeniable love for her.

And Mitchie herself? She was still pretty much the same, although she, like Caitlyn, had become a bit more feminine. She and Shane had been together for the better part of two years now, and yet, he still somehow managed to make her heart beat faster whenever she saw him. It was official; she was in love with Shane Adam Grey and he with her. They had such a fun and spontaneous relationship, she never knew what they would do next.

Just then, the bell rang, snapping Mitchie out of her thoughts. Quickly gathering up her books, she rushed out the door to her next and final class of the day: journalism. This was one of two classes where she and all of her friends were together, the other being music composition.

As soon as Mitchie walked through the door, she was enveloped in a pair of warm, comforting arms. All of the days worries and stress instantly melted away as soon as she looked into Shane's eyes.

"Well, hello there." he mumbled into her hair, "It's been too long since I last saw you."

Mitchie laughed, turning around in his arms to wrap hers around his neck, and dropping her bag to the floor. "Stop being such a baby. It's be an hour, Shane."

"Yeah, an hour of pure torture." he smirked, his lips covering hers before she could come back with a sarcastic response. She sighed happily, pulling him closer and completely forgetting they were in a classroom.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat loudly, coming up behind the couple.

They reluctantly separated, Shane turning to glare at the person, Mitchie smiling kindly.

"Hey Hilley." they said together, Shane's coming out as more of a grumble.

"Why do you always have to walk in at the worst time possible?" Shane groaned.

"If I'm not getting any in my classroom, you sure as hell aren't. Now sit down so I can take roll." Dr. Hilley replied as she maneuvered around the couple to sit at her desk.

Ms., or Dr., Hilley was the Drama and Journalism teacher. She had just turned forty and was petite in stature, but not in attitude. A bit on the heavier side and just starting to gray a bit, she was as open minded and big mouthed as they came. All in all, she was an absolutely amazing teacher.

Mitchie dragged the annoyed Shane to their seats on the other side of the class, only stopping briefly to grab her things she had dropped to the floor upon walking in. Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Ella were already sitting there waiting for them.

"You really need to stop trying to piss Hilley off. One, it's not going to work, and two," Nate smirked at this next thought, "if you do somehow manage to piss her off, you won't get to kiss Mitchie in class anymore. You want that, Shane?"

Shane looked down as he and Mitchie took their seats and mumbled something that sounded like a no. They all laughed before Hilley called for the senior editors to come over for a brief meeting. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Jason all got up and started to walk away until Shane pulled Mitchie back and onto his lap.

"Sorry, Hilley, but she's mine right now." Shane yelled to his teacher, sticking his tongue out in her direction. Ms. Hilley and Mitchie shared a brief look before she turned around to Shane and watched him intently, waiting for the perfect moment. Like the child he was, he kept his tongue out and eyes squinted shut, having no idea what was in store for him.

She leaned forward and--to his shock--licked it. "Oh my god, Mitchie! What the hell was that?"

"Then don't stick it out." Mitchie smiled. "Now let me go, I have stuff to do."

Again, Mitchie went to leave only to be pulled back onto his lap. "I never said I didn't like it..." he trailed off, a husky quality seeping it's way into his voice.

Mitchie's eyes began to glaze over with lust as she fought for her self-control. Her resistance started to fade, however, when Shane harshly kissed her lips, pulling her flush against him, hands already beginning to roam her body.

"Eww, Hilley! Shane and Mitchie are about to have sex in class!" Caitlyn tattled.

"Can I just get my senior editors up here _now_?!"

Mitchie reluctantly pulled away and made a third attempt to leave, Shane's hand just about to grab her again when Hilley all, but yelled, "Shane Grey! So help me god, if you grab her again, I will make sure the only time you ever see her is at lunch, do I make myself clear?"

Shane dropped his hand and sighed dramatically. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, Mitchie, get over here."

Mitchie giggled and looked guiltily at Shane as she walked over to the waiting Dr. Hilley, Caitlyn and Jason.

"Now that you've detached yourself from boy toy, maybe you could help us out? We have a serious problem here." Caitlyn's usually playful tone turned serious as she continued. " The deadline is in two days and we're missing copy for wrestling, student council, swimming, FBLA, the Powderpuff game, and the English department. We're missing layouts for Marching Band and journalism and we still need pictures of our class for the layout. The question is, should we assign them to the class or just do them ourselves?"

The other two thought about it carefully, weighing the pros and cons of both sides. Jason was th first to speak up on the matter.

"I think we can assign the pictures and layouts to anyone who isn't busy. Autumn's really good at pictures, so she can do that, and Patrick is good at layouts. As for copy, Julia, Shane and Nate are excellent writers. Ella can do the Powderpuff copy because she played in it."

"Awesome. So the rest of the copy will be distributed between those three and two of us." Caitlyn responded, bouncing on her heels in excitement.

Mitchie smiled, knowing that everything would be okay and that they were worried for nothing. "Julia, what copy do you want: wrestling, student council, swimming, FBLA, or English?"

The shy girl sitting in the back corner looked up from her book and smiled politely at Mitchie. "I'll take the English department, please."

"No problem, Shane?"

"Eh, give me FBLA." he waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Should have guessed. Of course you would take the easy one." Caitlyn snorted.

"Shut up, Gellar." Shane spat.

"Okay, okay. Enough." Mitchie looked at both in turn, sending them the message to knock it off. "Nate?"

Nate smiled and rolled his eyes at his brother and girlfriend's bickering. "I'll do student council."

"Alright, so I get swimming and you get wrestling." Mitchie said to Caitlyn, then turned back to the class. "Autumn, you're in charge of pictures of our class. Patrick, you have Marching Band and journalism layouts. Ella, you're going to do the Powderpuff copy. The rest of you know what to do. These are all due tomorrow, okay? Sorry for the short notice, guys."

Everyone nodded and got straight to work. This was how it always was around deadlines; everything else was dropped. In other classes, you could get away with not doing your work and the only thing it would affect is your grade. Journalism was completely different because if you didn't do your work here, it cost money. And with money being so tight, laziness was something they could not afford ((_sorry for the terrible pun_)).

Luckily for them, because they were working so hard, the rest of the period went by really fast. Before they knew it, the school day was over and they were all headed to the Grey household to hang out.

"Hey Mitchie?" Nate asked, stopping her before she ran up to Shane's room with him, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Mitchie backtracked down the stairs, nodding at Nate and gesturing for Shane to go on up to his room. Caitlyn went straight up to Nate's room, deciding that it would be better to wait up there for him. As for Ella and Jason, they ran up to his room as soon as they walked in the door.

Nate led Mitchie into their living room and took a seat, closely followed by her. He took a deep breath and averted his eyes to the floor before he looked back at her. "So, umm....Cait's birthday is coming up soon, and, well, I already got her present for her, but I figured she'd rather have us all go to this so we're all going and I was wondering if maybe you could tell me if it was a good gift or not because I can always sell it to someone else and now I'm rambling and not making sense and I'm sorry." He blushed crimson and looked down at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Mitchie laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's start off with you telling me what you got her."

"I got the six of us front row tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert this Saturday. Backstage passes and all. Do you think she'll like it?" he looked quite nervous which caused Mitchie to laugh even more.

"Of course she'll like it!" she flung her arms around his neck in a friendly hug. "I love it too, by the way. Thanks."

Nate gladly returned the hug and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god. I don't know what I'd do without you, Mitch."

"Probably die, because we all know I am that freaking amazing." she smirked, pulling away from the hug and standing up, ready to go hang out with Shane.

"You're hanging out with Shane too much." Noticing her confused look, he continued, "That smirk, it's almost identical to his."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and began walking up the steps to the second floor. "Bye, Nate."

"Later Mitch."

She ran the rest of the way up the stairs, down the hallway, and finally walked in the last door on the right that read 'Danger'. What she saw when she walked in though surprised her more than anything. Shane was in nothing besides his boxers, lying on his bed fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile at the angelic look on his face. He was completely worn out, and she could tell.

Quietly, she locked the door and tiptoed over to his bed, sliding off her clothing with the exception of her undergarments in the process, and eventually curling up next to him. Shane's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her, like he sensed that she was there. Her smile was as wide as a coat hanger as she leaned back into his rock hard chest. ((_I'm almost drooling right now_ XD)) Remembering to set the alarm for an hour, Mitchie fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of her musical aspirations coming true and Shane being with her forever.......

* * *

The alarm went off way too soon for either of their taste. Shane groaned and stretched his arms and legs as far out as they would go. Looking down at his beautiful girlfriend, a smile crept upon his face for she was stretching herself across his bare chest.

"I never get tired of waking up to this." he joked as they both sat up.

Mitchie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "If you would like to keep waking up to that, then I suggest you stop thinking perverted thoughts about me right now."

"But Mitchie!" Shane pouted, "How can I not picture your hot, sweaty body underneath me? Screams of ecstasy escaping your mouth in throaty moans as I-"

"_Shane_!" she yelled, looking at him sternly.

"Fine," he sighed, "I don't get why we don't have sex more often, though. It's not like it's something new to us anymore."

"God, you are such a pig sometimes." Mitchie groaned. "Besides, we have sex plenty!"

Now it was Shane's turn to raise an eyebrow. "When was the last time we had sex?"

"Last night, you moron. Remember, you snuck in through my window and you had to leave really early this morning?" Mitchie replied as she got out of the bed and stretched her arms high over her head to fully wake herself up.

"Oh yeah....."

"I guess we know how much you like sex, seeing as you don't even remember having it."

"Awww Mitchie," Shane sighed as he came up behind his pouting girlfriend and wrapped his arms securely around her torso, "you know how much I love being with you. And although the sex is great, that's not why I love you. I love hanging out with you just as much as I do having sex with you. It doesn't matter what we're doing, as long as I'm with you."

Mitchie looked up into Shane's eyes and placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I do believe you're turning into a mush as you get older, Shane Grey."

"I try." he replied with a lovesick smile.

They stood like that, looking at each other in a comfortable silence for a few more moments before deciding to get dressed and do something.

While Shane was putting his shirt back on, Mitchie decided that now was probably a good time to tell him about the little surprise Nate had for Caitlyn. "So, on Saturday night we're going to a Jonas Brothers concert for Caity's birthday."

Shane looked at her for a second then proceeded to nod his head. "Okay, whatever. That's fine as long as you don't try and leave me for Joe or something."

"You know I wouldn't leave you for him," Mitchie assured, "a one night stand maybe, but I wouldn't leave you."

"Mitchie..." Shane warned.

"Oh my god, Shane. You know I'm kidding. Besides," she grinned, "you know they all wear purity rings."

Shane faked shock and spun her around to look at him. "So the only reason you wouldn't leave me for him is because he wears a fucking _purity ring_? Jeez, Mitch. Way to make a guy feel loved."

"I love you and only you, Shane. You know that, I know that, and I'll make sure Joe Jonas knows that too, okay?" Shane nodded in satisfaction and started to walk away, that is, until she said her next words. "But I get to hold up a sign saying that I fake love him."

"Absolutely not."

"Shane, it's a concert for fucks sake, it's not like I really love him. Would you take a chill pill or something?" she tried to reason with him.

"If you get to do that, then I get to hold up a sign saying 'I love Camilla' or something like that." Shane smirked.

"Like hell you are! You are not holding up a sign proclaiming your love for some slutty actress!" Mitchie yelled, anger flaring to life.

"The only reason you're saying that about her is because you're jealous! Camilla Belle is a gorgeous girl and deserves to be happy and if she finds that happiness with purity boy, then good for her." Shane yelled back.

"Oh what, so now I have to be worried that you'll leave me for the 'gorgeous' Camilla Belle?" she knew this was stupid and that they shouldn't be arguing over something so asinine as a joke.

"Oh yeah, baby! Because I definitely love some actress that I've never met more than my girlfriend whom I've been with for almost two years. Damn, I was found out!" he rolled his eyes at her.

"You are insufferable! I was joking about the whole loving Joe thing, you unbelievable ass!"

And the yelling continued on and on, each accusation more absurd than the last. Finally, the two had calmed down enough to realize how stupid they were being.

"Fine, you can have a poster, but you can not make a 'Future Mrs. Jonas' t-shirt or else I might kill the pretty boy. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you, Shane." Mitchie reached up and kissed him slowly on his lips, savoring the taste of him as long as possible before needing to breathe. "Damn, you're addicting."

"It's the skills, really it is."

"Whatever, let's go to karaoke. It's free after 7:00 on Wednesdays."

* * *

"Alright, so we're here. What the hell are we going to do?" Shane asked dumbly, looking around as he said so.

Mitchie smacked her forehead dramatically and sighed. "Babe, I love you, I really do, but you are the biggest dumbass in the world sometimes. We're at a fucking _karaoke bar_; what the hell do you _think _we're going to do?"

A light blush tinted Shane's cheeks, realization donning on him. He, being the smart person he is, chose to remain quiet as not to further embarrass himself. Smart move, Shane, smart move.

"Ok....now that we've determined Shane is a moron," Nate received a glare from his brother, "who's going to go first? The list is open so....any nominations?"

"I nominate Mitchie." Caitlyn smirked at her best friend. "I love you, Mitchie Mouse!!!"

"Caitlyn Gellar...I am seriously going to kick your skinny little ass."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, you're up."

"Two words: _Fuck_. _You_." Mitchie spat before running up on stage to sing. When she faced the crowd, a huge smile was pasted on her face. "Hey, how is everybody doing tonight? I'm Mitchie and I'll be singing an amazing song you guys better know. Well, my friends better at least know what it is, so yeah. I'll just stop ranting now."

The guitar was the first thing to come in, then bass, soon followed by the drums and a quick yell on Mitchie's part.

"_Darling you gotta let me know,_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_If you say that you are mine_

_I'll be here till the end of time_

_So you got to let me know~~~_

_Should I stay or should I go_?"

Shane let out a loud yell as soon as Mitchie came in singing one of his favorite songs by one of his all time favorite bands, The Clash. She smirked at him before continuing on with the song.

"_It's always tease, tease, tease_." At this she winked at Shane and wiggled her finger, wanting him to come on stage with her. He obediently listened, practically crawling onto the stage to get a piece of her.

When he got up there, he took the mic out of her hands and started up the song himself.

"_You're happy when I'm on my knees._

_One day is fine, next is black._

_So if you want me off your back_

_Well come on and let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go?_"

Unbeknownst to Shane, Mitchie had grabbed another mic from the tech, and decided to sing the next part with him. At the sound of her voice, he looked over at her seductively and they both started to gravitate towards one another, jumping up and down to the chorus.

"_Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know..._"

She pushed him to the side a bit so that she could take over again, this was her part she wanted to sing.

"_This indecision's bugging me_

_If you don't want me set me free_

_Exactly whom I'm supposed to be_

_Don't you know which clothes even fit me?_

_Come on and let me know_

_Should I cool it, or should I blow?_"

At the last line of that verse, Caitlyn screamed as loud at she could for Mitchie while Nate let out a playful catcall from him position behind his girlfriend.

Mitchie smiled down at Cait and started dancing with Shane for the brief intrumental break in the song. When it came back for them to sing, they began jumping around on the stage again.

"_Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go_?"

They laughed and took a small bow as the song ended and walked off stage so that the tech could take his place on stage again. "That was great! Let's give it up for Mitchie and her boy toy!"

The crowd laughed as Shane yelled out, "Hey!" which made them laugh even harder.

The laughter died down and Mitchie looked at Nate and Caitlyn expectantly. "Your turn. Try and beat our performance, losers!"

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at Mitchie before Nate rolled his eyes and dragged his girlfriend up on the stage. He took the microfone from the guy and asked for another one for Caitlyn. His eyes wandered towards the audience, plastering a confident smirk on his face. "Good job to Shane and Mitchie; you guys were seriously awesome, but you're about to get stomped. I'm Nate, and this is my lovely girlfriend, Caitlyn, and you guys better know this one, too. So here we go."

The heavy bass started up with noticeable claps, electric guitar and slight drums in the background.

"_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must've been about seventeen_."

Nate nodded his head as if saying, 'Yep, she's singing about me.' Caitlyn simply rolled her eyes and kept singing.

"_The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_An' I could tell it wouldnt be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me_

_An I could tell it wouldnt be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_."

He joined in for the chorus, of course, jumping around a bit like Mitchie and Shane had been doing for their song earlier.

"_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an__ dance with me_."

Nate let out a throaty yell and took over the song, changing the words slightly to fit the situation. The whole time he sang, he looked directly at Caitlyn's laughing face.

"_She smiled so I got up and asked for her name_

_That don't matter, she said, _

_Cause it's all the same_

_Asked can I take her home where we can be alone_."

At this particular part, he had made his way over to Cait and was grinding against her with a goofy grin on his face. Her only response was to grind back and laugh when he remembered he still had a few lines to sing by himself.

"_An' next we were movin on  
She was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin on  
She was with me, yeah me, singin'_."

Cait once again joined in for the chorus, bobbing her head and bouncing on her heals while Nate was jumping around like a typical moronic guy.

"_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an__ dance with me_."

She took it away with the final solo part for the song before the finish.

"_Said can I take you home so we can be alone_

_An' well be movin on  
An' singin that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'_."

All that was left was the last few 'I love rock n' rolls'.

"_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an__ dance with me._

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an__ dance with me._

_I love rock n' roll  
__So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an__ dance with me._

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
__So come an take your time an__ dance with me._

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n roll  
So come an take your time an__ dance with me_."

Both finished with a deep bow, slightly out of breath from the neverending outro. Nate smiled at his brothers in the crowd sweetly and said, "That is how you do karaoke, bros."

They got back to their group and received pats on the back, saying how good they did and all that jazz, sizing up their competition because that's what it was to them.

"Not so fast, little bro, Ella and I still have to go." Jason reminded Nate as he and his girl took their place on stage. Then he said to the crowd, "This is the final song from the Grey brothers competetion. I'm Jason and this is my girlfriend, Ella. Hope you know this one." The smooth sounds of the guitars soothing rhythms floated through the air before Jason came in and started singing.

"_Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping_."

Ella's voice joined his, saying the main phrase of the song and looking him deep in the eyes.

"_And you, my brown-eyed girl._

_You, my brown-eyed girl._"

It was now Ella's turn to sing her solo, even though it felt weird for her. After all, shouldn't Jason be the only one singing about his brown-eyed girl? Oh well, she smiled, she would just have to change the words around a bit if she ever had to sing about her brown-eyed girl.

"_Whatever happened  
To tuesday and so slow  
Going down to the old mine with a  
Transisto__r radio.  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hide behind a rainbows wall,  
Slipping and a-sliding  
All along the waterfall._"

Jason cast a sideways smile at her, loving how their voices melded together perfectly.

"_And you, my brown-eyed girl._

_You, my brown-eyed girl._

_Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
__Just like that  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
La dee dah._"

His final solo was there and gone almost as fast as it had came.

"_So hard to find my way  
Now that Im all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, lord,  
Sometime Im overcome thinking about_

_Making love_

_in the green grass  
Behind the stadium_."

The happy couple smiled at each other, holding hands as they finished off the beautiful song together.

"_And you, my brown-eyed girl._

_You, my brown-eyed girl._

_Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Laying in the green grass  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Dee dah la dee dah la dee dah la  
D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d..._"

The two bowed gracefully to the crowd. Jason leaned over to Ella and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush lightly. They smiled at each other and joined their friends at their table in the middle. Shane and Nate slapped hands with Jason before he sat down while Mitchie and Caitlyn hugged Ella, congratulating her.

"So, all that's left is decide who won!" the guy up on stage yelled to the excited crowd. "Let's give it up for Shane and Mitchie!"

A loud applause broke out along with a few ear piercing whistles, signaling their approval of the pair.

"Alright, now let's hear it for Nate and Caitlyn!"

Yet again, the bar erupted into applause for this couple.

"And last, but certainly not least, let's hear it for Jason and Ella!"

A final time, the crowd burst into applause.

"This is a tough one you guys, but the winner is.....Nate and Caitlyn!" Caitlyn screamed and jumped into Nate's waiting arms, swinging her in circles.

As before, the guys congratulated each other as did the girls in their customary fashions. By now, it was 11:00 pm, and it was unfortunately time for the group to head home because they still had school the next day. Everyone split up and went their separate ways, all anticipating the weekend for different, but similar reasons.

* * *

Sorry about the really crappy ending, guys, seriously. I also want to apologize for how the songs turned out looking, meaning the spacing is so weird. I don't know why it does that. So anyways, that was chapter four and I still have no idea where I'm going with this. Lol. I need to finish it soon though because I have a new story with a good friend of mine, Scarves, that should be starting up soon. I also have two other multichapter stories started, and two one shots outlined. Hopefully I'll be able to get these out to you guys soon. Remember to review, people!

Mucho love,

Riley


	5. Always Arguing

Hello, my lovely readers! Welcome to chapter 5 of TFFY. As always, thank you to all of my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. I don't think that's a word, but whatever; it is now. Lol.

Guess what? I'm finally out of school! I'm officially a senior now, woo hoo! Only one year left, and then I'm in college. Only problem now is that I don't have any excuses not to write. I want to finish this story before I go out to visit my dad, and I'm going to try my hardest, but no promises.

Anywho, what are y'all doing this summer? Anyone going to any interesting concerts? Maybe an interesting vacation? Let me know!

I have one, okay, _two_, more things to ask you guys. One, what is your favorite story on here? If you read more than Camp Rock, tell me one for CR and one for another genre. I am a fanfic reader before I'm a fanfic writer, so I want to know about some more stories that I can check out.

**Very important!!! **This is my last request! I promise! Please check out my new story, Addiction. It's way different from this one, and I'm putting a lot of work into it, so if you'd check it out, that'd be great. Oh, and check out the story that Scarves and I are writing called _Bohemian Rhapsody_. The account name is Jonas-Rentheads.

Disclaimer: Me no own Camp Rock, the Starland Vocal Band, the Jonas Brothers, Ray Bans, Night at the Museum, or anything else I forgot. Sad, isn't it?

* * *

"Brown!" an erratic Mitchie yelled as she stormed into his classroom and threw her things on the floor, not caring that it was in the middle of a beginning music class. She stood at the front of the room, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms unceremoniously across her chest, and a scowl marring her otherwise beautiful face.

Brown sighed as the kids all started to murmur about Mitchie's odd behavior. "Everyone take a break, I have someone to talk to."

The class happily obliged, scattering to put their instruments, music, pencils, and papers away. They weren't stupid; they saw the look on Mitchie's face and they knew it would be awhile.

She followed Brown into his office and no sooner than he had shut the door, she started yelling. "I am going to kill that nephew of yours!"

"Mitchie, love, it's only third period. What could Shane have possibly done to piss you off this early?"

"He's a bloody moron, that's what! Just because he's with me, he thinks he can get away with not doing his yearbook work! The deadline is tomorrow, Brown, _tomorrow_!"

Brown walked over and put an arm around her shoulder, letting her lean on him and relax a bit. "It'll be okay. Just make him do it in class and you should be fine, alright?"

Mitchie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, pulling away and starting to walk out of the office already. "Thanks, Brown." she turned to face him again, "You always know how to calm me down. I appreciate it."  
"No problem, poppet. Just don't kill my stupid nephew, yeah?"

"I'll try not to. No promises though!" Before he could respond, she ran out of his office, grabbed her things, and was out the door to her third period class.

Brown smiled at the doorway that Mitchie was just standing in. He always wondered how she could stand being with Shane. At the same time though, he understood it perfectly. They brought out the best (and worst) in each other. That's the kind of chemistry every couple wished they could have, but would never be able to attain. He shook his head and walked out of his office, ready to teach his class again until a certain someone walked in.

"Speak of the devil..." Brown muttered before motioning hi nephew back into his office. "What's wrong, mate?"

Shane sat down with a heavy sigh. "Mitchie's mad at me."

"So you know what you did?"

"Well," Shane thought about it for a minute before continuing, "yesterday Hilley yelled at me for being all over Mitchie. Umm...we got into an argument about Joe Jonas and Camilla Belle, I made her sing karaoke, I didn't come over after she left, I had to be at school early so she had to drive herself-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Shane, it's none of those things. Think about it; what's something she asked you to do and you didn't?" Brown asked patiently.

"I didn't-wait. How do you know?" Shane was confused, not a hard thing to do, mind you.

"She left just before you came in."

"Oh." he responded simply. "Anyways, I didn't write something for journalism, but-"

"No 'but's," Brown said, "That's why she's so angry with you. She thinks you're taking advantage of her position by being with her."  
"But I'd never-"

"There you go again with the 'but's! Now, I suggest you write whatever it is during next period, or else she just might kill you."  
Shane nodded his head and then seemed to think of something. "My next class is in here, though."

"Exactly. Apologize and write the thing. She obviously believes in you, otherwise she wouldn't have assigned you to do it." Brown put a hand on Shane's shoulder in a fatherly way. "You can do it."  
Shane smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks, Uncle Brown. You always know what to do." He walked out of his uncle's office only to run back in quickly. "By the way, Brownie? I'm an amazing writer, just lazy."

Brown shook his head and smiled as Shane ran out of his classroom. He looked at all of his students who were now looking at him, wondering I they'd have to get their instruments and everything back out.

"Well, since I don't want to lose my job if the admin people walk in, you guys have to be doing something musical." The class groaned in response and all slowly began getting up to get their things again.

Brown laughed loudly. "Don't you want to hear what I have to say? You lot should all know me better than that!"  
The students were confused. What the hell was he going on about?

"Jam session, you guys."

"Sweet!"

* * *

"Alright lovies! Your senior editors have an announcement to make!" when the class didn't quiet down, Hilley loudly cleared her throat and yelled, "So SHUT UP!"

All eyes shot to the front of the class.

Mitchie still didn't know that Shane decided to do his work, so she was still upset with him. He figured that he could make her sweat a bit, that way it'd be a bit more dramatic when he finally did give it to her. Little did he know.....

"Okay, guys. You've all done a great job this year, minus one moron. He's an idiot and thinks just because I love him he can get away with whatever he wants." Mitchie promptly glared at Shane before continuing, "ANYWAYS, he's a jackass, we all know that, so moving on. Minus that one page, we are done, I repeat, DONE, with the yearbook!"

The class roared with excitement. They were finally done!

Everyone was chatting up a storm, well, besides Shane who was completely shell-shocked that his girlfriend had called him out. He shook his head and looked up at Mitchie, who just so happened to look over at him at the same time.

Taking a shaky breath, he stood up and walked over to where she was standing with their friends in the front of the room. "Hey, Mitch? Can I talk to you for a sec? In the hall?"

She sighed heavily before nodding her head in agreement and following him out of the class.

As soon as the door was shut, Shane started in on her.

"What the hell was up with that?!"

"Oh, am I not allowed to call you out on something that you did wrong? Or is it because now everyone knows that Shane Grey isn't perfect? I apologize, oh great one! Now everyone knows you have flaws, too!" Mitchie scoffed.

"You are such a bitch sometimes, Mitchie. If I didn't love you so damn much, we would've been done a long time ago."

"Oh really, now? What makes you think I wouldn't have dumped you a long time ago? I have feelings too, Shane, and they get hurt just as easily as yours do."

"So now I'm the bad guy?" he growled.

"Well, seeing as if you would've done your work, this all could've been avoided, then yes, you are the bad guy in this situation."

"For the love of-Mitchie, I did the fucking assignment, okay? Are you happy?!" he replied as he thrust the piece of paper in her face. "This is bullshit, I'm taking off early."

"Shane..." Mitchie sighed, "Look, I was upset, yeah, but that doesn't mean I want you to be miserable. I was wrong to make you look like an idiot in front of everyone, but you were wrong to take advantage of my position. Can we just agree that we were both wrong?"

Shane smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I suppose we can do that. As long as we still get to go early."

She put her arms around his neck and returned his smile. "Well, I don't know about that....what would we tell Hilley?"

"The truth, of course."

Mitchie did not like the smirk that appeared on Shane's face. It was that 'I'm up to no good' look.

She quickly trailed behind him as he opened the door and walked over to his and Mitchie's desks and grabbed their things.

"Hilley, we're out." Shane told the woman.

"Where are you going, dearie?"

Shane smirked again as he looked from Mitchie to Hilley. "Oh, you'll appreciate this one. I'm getting me some 'Afternoon Delight'."

"Shane!" Mitchie blushed a bright red while he laughed at the look on her face. "Go! I'll meet you at your house in twenty."

"Love you, babe." Shane laughed and kissed Mitchie on the cheek. He walked out the door and took off in his car towards his house.

Mitchie calmly walked over to Dr. Hilley's desk where her friends were all crowded and handed Caitlyn the copy that Shane had just given her. "Not one word, Caitlyn Marie."

"I think Shane already said enough." she joked, causing Nate, Jason, Ella, and Dr. Hilley to laugh.

"You know, I always loved that song, Mitchie." Hilley smiled up at Mitchie's still red face.

"Nothing's going to happen. We're just going back to his house and chilling, seriously."

"Oh, I'm sure. You know, Shane's bedroom is right next to mine, and I've heard you 'chilling' quite often." Nate cheekily replied.

"Y'know, I do believe that we've heard you and Caitlyn 'chilling' as well, Nathaniel. Need I say more?"

"That's why I go to Ella's. We don't have to hear you guys, and she doesn't have any siblings so we have the house all to ourselves." Jason said, cheerful smile in place.

"Jason!" Ella gasped and hid her head in her hands.

"What? What'd I do now?" the boy was clearly confused.

"Nothing, Jasom. Just forget it. Well, I'll be off now." Mitchie tried to sneak out of the room as fast as possible, but not before Hannah stopped her to ask her something.

"Ummm, this is kind of embarrassing, but what's 'Afternoon Delight'?"

Caitlyn's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Are-are you _serious_, Hannah?"

"Well, yeah. What's it mean?"

Mitchie and Nate almost died laughing at that moment. Luckily, Nate managed to catch his breath enough to where he was able to answer her. "It was a song by the Starland Vocal Band. It's about sex in the afternoon, instead of at night. Get it?"

Hannah squeaked and almost passed out.

"Awww, Nate. You just corrupted poor, little Hannah!" Mitchie giggled.

"Eh, would've happened eventually." he shrugged, "By the way, what are you still doing here? Shane's impatient, you know that."

Mitchie looked down at her watch to see that ten minutes had already passed talking with them.

"Shit! I've got to go! Bye everybody, see you tomorrow!"

Even as she ran out the door, she could hear Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Ella, and Hilley singing to her all the way down the hallway.

"_Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight, gonna grab some afternoon delight._"

"Bastards..." she muttered as she rounded the corner and ran outside to her car. 'Shane won't die if I'm a few minutes late.'

* * *

"Knock, knock, Popstar." Mitchie opened the door to Shane's room, making her presence known.

Shane looked up from his notebook and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey, baby. What took you?"

"Your lovely comment to the class about you getting some today. Yeah, I wouldn't hold your breath for that now." she playfully glared at him while she proceeded to walk over to his desk.

"Awww don't be like that, Mitch." He opened up his arms, inviting her to take a seat on his lap.

Mitchie sighed and rolled her eyes before straddling his waist and resting her hands behind his neck. "You are such a baby sometimes."

"But you love me anyways." he leaned forward and captured her lips in a short, sweet kiss.

"Nice subject change, Shane." Mitchie's eyes lit up as she remembered what she walked in on. "What were you writing when I walked in?"

Shane turned them around in his chair and picked up the composition book, handing it to Mitchie. "Just a song, nothing special."

She took the book in her hands, leaning back a little so that she wouldn't hit him in the face with it. "_That's why my ex is still my ex. I never trust a word she says. I'm running all the background checks, and she's freaking out_?"

"I told you, it's stupid." he shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

Mitchie shook her head and set the book down on his desk. "No it's not. What's it called? I like it."

"Really? I mean, you do?"

She nodded her head in confirmation. "No lie."

"It's called 'Paranoid.' I thought that Jason, Nate, and I could sing it for Uncle Brown, see what he thinks. He's friends with the CEO of some big record company." he looked down to his hands, hoping that Mitchie wouldn't make fun of him wanting to be a musician.

"You never told me you wanted to be a musician. How come?"

"I thought you'd think it was stupid." he replied sheepishly.

Mitchie looked at Shane for a few seconds, then lifted his face so that she could look in his eyes. "Why would I think it's stupid? I want to sing, too. Do you guys have a name yet?"

Shane smiled and held her hands on his cheeks. "Yeah. You, Miss Torres, are looking at the lead singer of the amazing Connect 3."

"Awww how cute!" she chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. "So I guess I better hurry up and get famous, too. We can't have Shane Grey dating a normal girl, now can we?"

Shane full out laughed at that statement. "Mitchie Torres? Normal? You're absolutely hilarious. You are anything, but normal, and I love you for that. You make my life interesting, Mitch."

"Oh, hahaha. Aren't we being funny today? You are such a pain in my ass, Shane Grey." she huffed.

"And what a lovely ass it is." Shane smirked as he pinched her butt. She laughed before leaning forward and giving him a sensual kiss.

"And unless you stop being such a pig, you're not going to get anything other than a look at my ass walking out of this house, ¿entienda?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mitchie giggled and got up off of Shane's lap. She walked over to his bed and laid down on her side. "Come join me, lover boy. I'm tired." At the lustful look on Shane's face, she elaborated a little more. "Seriously, I want to sleep."

Shane's face fell as he sighed and walked over to his side of the bed, falling face first into his pillows. "You suck, Mitch."

"Nope, that would be you."

He growled. "Oh really, now? That's not what you were saying before."

"Screw you, Shane."

"You've already done that."

"And if you ever hope for it to happen again, I suggest you get your ass over here and just take a nap, alright?"

"Fine." he gave in and rolled over to where Mitchie was laying. He put his arms around her and she snuggled into his arms, both quickly falling asleep.

"Y'know, you guys sleep way too damn much. We walked in here expecting to see some action, or at least something interesting, and once again, you guys are sleeping. What the hell is up with that?" Nate exclaimed as he and Caitlyn jumped on the couple's bed not even an hour later.

Shane groaned and pulled Mitchie closer to his body. "Leave....alone....tired...."

Caitlyn smiled innocently before jumping up and down on the bed, attempting to wake them up. "C'mon guys! Wake up, wake up!"

"Caitlyn, I will kill you. Leave, now." Mitchie fixed Caitlyn with a deadly glare.

Nate let out a low whistle as he looked between his girlfriend and one of his best friends. "If looks could kill, Cait."

Caitlyn let out a small laugh before laying down next to Mitchie. "Come on, Mitchie Mouse. It's only three, that gives us plenty of time to hang out. We need to go shopping! Nate says that we have to look nice on Saturday, but he won't tell me why, so get up. We get the Grey brothers credit cards today."

Mitchie sighed and rolled over to look at Shane's face. "Baby, I don't want your money, you know that."

"Because we don't have enough of it. Go ahead and have fun with the girls. I'll hang out with Nate and Jason."

"But Shane-"

"No buts. Just make sure to buy me an amazing pair of Ray Bans, alright?" Shane smirked the best he could, him being half asleep and all.

Mitchie smiled goofily and gave him a slow kiss. "Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too. Now get out of here. Go have fun." With one last kiss on the lips, Mitchie and Caitlyn took off to Jason's room to go get Ella and go shopping.

The two barreled down the hallway and flung open the bedroom door. What they saw completely shocked them both.

"Y'know, I expected this from Shane and Mitchie, but not from you two!" Caitlyn yelled at the compromising position the couple was in.

"Oh my god! What are you doing in here?!" Ella screeched as she quickly put her bra back on and tied her halter back into place.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jason said happily and tilted his head to the side.

"Uhh....Jason? Honey? You might want to put your shirt back on and zip up your pants..." Mitchie trailed off.

Jason laughed in his bubbly way and did both things. Ella had already scrambled from the bed and was blushing in the corner.

"So, umm....what did you guys need?" The flustered Ella questioned.

"Well, we were coming to ask you to go shopping, but if you'd rather stay here with Jason..." Caitlyn was trying to suppress her giggles, needless to say, it wasn't going too well.

"No! I'll just, yeah, let's go." Ella ran over to Jason and gave him a quick kiss, then dragged Mitchie and Caitlyn out of the room.

"Bye Jason!" Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed before the door was slammed shut.

After they left the house and were already on their way in Mitchie's car, Ella spoke up for the first time since being in the room. "What are we going shopping for?"

"Nate has a surprise set up for Caitlyn this Saturday, I know what it is, naturally, but we need new clothes for it. Of course we have to go shopping." Mitchie smiled back at Ella.

"Are we invited to this surprise, too?"

"_Por supuesto_." Mitchie laughed, "Of course!"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Caitlyn yelled out of the blue.

"Don't hurt yourself." Mitchie mocked.

"Haha, you're so damn funny, Mitchie."

"Awww! You know I love you Caity Cat! So what's your idea?"

"We really don't have anything to do in school tomorrow, right?"

"Right. Where is this going?" Mitchie looked at Caitlyn because they were stopped at a light.

"What if tonight we all just go bowling and see a movie, and tomorrow we ditch and go shopping? That'd be a lot more fun."

"Sounds good to me. Let me text Hilley real quick and tell her we won't be there. Then I'll call Shane to meet us up at the movie theater, yeah?" Mitchie had already pulled out her phone and opened up a new text.

"Cool."

_Hey Hilley, it's Mitchie. Caitlyn, Ella, Shane, Nate, Jason, and I won't be in class tomorrow. We have to go shopping for Caitlyn's surprise on Saturday. We're going to a Jonas Brothers concert ;)_

"I'll call Shane when I get a response." Just then, her phone started vibrating again. "That was fast. Kristen must've texted for her."

_Okay, lovey. Tell everyone hi. Have fun looking at your hot men! See you later :)_

"Hilley says hi and have fun." She pressed speed dial two and waited for Shane to answer.

"_Hey, babe. What's up?_"

"Hey. Here's the deal. Meet us at the movie theater in ten. Then we're going bowling after that. We're just all ditching tomorrow and going shopping, that way you can help me pick something nice out."

"_Alright, sounds good. I can get something then, too._"

"You know," Mitchie said quietly so that Caitlyn and Ella couldn't hear, "maybe, if you're good, I'll get something special at a special store."

The line was quiet for a minute before Shane's voice came back with a husky quality to it.

"_I can't wait. Do I get to see you try these items on beforehand? I just want to make sure that you look good in them, you know._"

"But of course, baby. I wouldn't want to get something that you wouldn't like."

Caitlyn picked that specific time to pay attention to Mitchie and Shane's conversation and rolled her eyes. "Mitchie!" she whined, "No phone sex with us in the car!"

"Hold on a second, Shane." Mitchie turned to Caitlyn. "Shut. Up. We're not having phone sex, damn. We're just screwing around, so if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Shane for a minute."

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out and pouted in her seat.

They were parked in front of the movie theater by now, waiting for the guys to get there.

"Okay, so we'll meet you there soon. Love you."

"_Love you, too. See you in a few._"

She smiled and hung up the phone. "They'll meet us in a few. What movie do we want to see? We should decide before they get here so that there's no arguing."

"Oh! Oh! I want to see Night at the Museum 2! The Jonas Brothers are in it. Nick is sooooo hot." Caitlyn was staring off into space by the end, obviously imagining Nick Jonas shirtless in her bed.

Mitchie and Ella both laughed before Caitlyn turned a glare on them.

"Oh, like you guys don't think Joe and Kevin are hot."

"Touché. Night at the Museum, it is."

* * *

Yes! Done with this chapter! Funny thing is, I wrote this while talking to the real Dr. Hilley and Kristen. Fun times, working at school during the summer. Oh yeah. Lol. Not my best work, I know, but it turned out better than I thought it would. Hopefully I'll be able to update this by next week. I'm trying my hardest, guys. Remember to review! Thanks!

-Riley, Amanda, whatever. =P

P.S. I've had a really shit day, so those reviews would _really_ be appreciated.


	6. Great, Shopping

Keeping this note short and sweet because I have a lot of things I should be doing right now. So here's chapter six. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm really slow :)

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Camp Rock or JB...or anything else for that matter.

* * *

"Mitchie!" Shane whined, hefting the heavy bags up onto his arms a little higher, "Can we please be done already? You guys have enough clothes to cloth the entire school!"

Mitchie turned a pout on Shane and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "I can't help it that Hot Topic and Tilly's were having summer sales, Shane. Besides, we're almost done. We have one more store that we all have to go into together, then we can go drop our things off at the car and split up into couples to hang out here for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Depends," Shane grimaced, "what's the one store?"

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other and simultaneously yelled, "Spencer's!"

"Score! I love that place!" Nate yelled and bumped fists with an equally ecstatic Jason. Both looked at Shane, waiting for him to show his enthusiasm.

"If you can't beat 'em..." he mumbled, plastering a smile on his face and facing his brothers. "Yeah, me too, totally."

Mitchie caught his eye for a moment and gave him a small, appreciative smile, mouthing a silent thank you before turning back to whatever her, Caitlyn, and Ella were talking about. Shane smiled, a real smile, knowing that he had made Mitchie happy.

It wasn't long until they had found the store they were looking for and walked in. Mitchie and Caitlyn went straight to the back to look at all of the hilarious kama sutra books, Nate and Shane to one side to look at the tongue rings and wallets, and Ella and Jason to the other side, looking at t-shirts, belts, and hats.

"Oh, oh, oh! Look at this book, Mitch! The 'Cosmo Kama Sutra' book." Caitlyn laughed. "'77 mind-blowing sex positions.' That's great. Maybe we can find something you and Shane _haven't_ done."

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn like she was a moron. "Are you kidding me? We haven't done a lot. Just that one, and that one, and, oh! That one was fun..." She continued pointing out different things in the book to Caitlyn.

"Shane has this book, doesn't he?" Caitlyn deadpanned.

Mitchie smirked and looked up at Caitlyn. "Maybe."

Caitlyn's face lit up. "Seriously?! Can you please, please, _please_ let Nate and I borrow it? I want to try that one!"

Mitchie looked at the one Caitlyn was pointing at and almost died laughing. "Cait, seriously?"

Said girl nodded her head frantically, looking borderline desperate.

"That one was a lot of effort for very little results, in our case anyways. If I were you, I'd go with this one." Mitchie flipped a few pages and pointed to one particularly tricky looking position. "It's kind of difficult, but if you can pull it off, it's great."

"Haha, okay. If I weren't your best friend, this would shock me, but because I am, it really doesn't. You and Shane take off often enough, I'm honestly surprised you haven't done all of them."

"Nah, we found our favorites, so we're set. I'll just have to ask Shane later if you can borrow it."

Caitlyn busted out laughing and Mitchie broke down into a fit of giggles. "You know, Mitchie, I can't believe we're talking about this."

"Eh, it's whatever. Now c'mon, let's finish looking before the guys want to leave. We need to get you a book, too, so that we can borrow it sometime." Mitchie smiled and led Caitlyn down the aisle to see some more adult novelty books.

Shane and Nate, on the other hand, were finding far too much enjoyment out of shopping for a new tongue ring for Shane.

"Dude, I'm telling you. She'd like the eight ball more than the Superman." Nate exclaimed.

"And I'm telling you, I think she'll like the Superman more!"

Nate spotted one barbell that they hadn't seen, all the way in the back row on the right. "Dude! What about that solid blue one in the back?"

Shane took one glance at it and smiled. "Perfect." he turned to one of the workers at the desk, "Excuse me, ma'am? Can I get that blue barbell in the back, there?"

The woman looked up and walked over to see which one Shane was pointing at. "The twelve or the fourteen?"

"The fourteen, please."

She carefully took out the barbell, wrapped, and rang it up.

"Sweet. I'm done. Did you need anything?" Shane turned to his younger brother.

"Nah, I'm good. Let's get the girls and Jason and take off. I'm hungry."

After gathering up Jason and Ella, they went to the back where they last saw Mitchie and Caitlyn. Only problem was, they weren't there.

"Weren't they just there?" Shane asked Nate and Jason.

"Oh, they're buying something. Sorry, thought you knew." Ella smiled.

They all went back to the front of the store where, sure enough, Caitlyn and Mitchie had just finished buying whatever it was and were now walking over to them.

"Ready to leave?" Mitchie smiled at Shane.

"Sure."

* * *

Lunch was devoured faster than anyone could've ever imagined. They hadn't realized how hungry shopping had made them!

Mitchie and Shane waved good bye to their friends and set off to look for their 'special store,' aka, Frederick's of Hollywood.

"Alright, lover boy. You take a seat and I'll be out in a minute with the first selection, okay?" Mitchie smirked at the glazed over look in Shane's eyes. For chrissake, she hadn't even tried anything on yet, and he was _already_ fantasizing. He was such a horn dog sometimes.

The first piece she decided to try on was a black and magenta lace slip with garter set. It was actually quite pretty, and it was a shame that its beauty probably wouldn't even be appreciated, lingerie didn't stay on very long, especially with Shane. She sighed and pushed the negative feelings away. It was alright, this was to be expected, lingerie wasn't exactly meant to be seen, not really anyways.

She finished buckling both garters to her black pantyhose and walked out of the dressing room to see what Shane thought.

His draw dropped to the floor as she walked out. There weren't even words in the English language to describe how gorgeous Mitchie looked in the skimpy outfit. That's one of the reasons that Shane loved her. Even in lingerie, she still managed to look classy and not at all like a slut. That was even more of a turn on.

"So, what do you think?" she gave a little twirl in front of him.

Shane finally snapped out of it and smiled. "You look amazing, babe."

Mitchie blushed and walked back into the dressing room to try on the second one. The second wasn't nearly as fancy, but she liked it anyways. It was a black bustier with red and black striped cups and a black lace overlay with little bows on the straps and a ruffly trim on the bottom. Black and red striped panties went underneath it. Overall, to Mitchie, it looked like something a pirate wench would've worn. In short, she loved it. To top it off, she took the bandanna she kept in her purse and tied it on her head.

This time when she walked out, Shane let out a low whistle. "Damn, Mitch. You look like a pirate, a very sexy pirate."

"That's right, pop star. Prepare to be boarded." She laughed and walked back into the dressing room.

"You wouldn't hear me putting too much of a fight!" Shane yelled in her direction, a deep laugh following his exclamation.

She shook her head as she put on her final outfit. This one was a lot more innocent looking than the other two. It was simple, in that it was a pale blue, lace baby doll and garter set. It came with matching underwear and was very cute. Not her favorite, but if Shane liked it, then she'd more than likely get it.

She walked out for him to see and giggled at his reaction.

He was just sitting there, giving her a cute little smile that didn't fit at all. She could tell that he was trying so hard to control himself and she was proud of him for that.

"So, which one's your favorite?"

"Definitely the first one," Shane instantly replied, "but I really like all of them. Hurry up and change and hand them over so I can buy them for you. I want to get home."  
Mitchie shook her head and obeyed, after all, he was paying for everything so it was the least she could do. She hated when he spent money on her. She liked him before she found out he had money, and even if he didn't she wouldn't treat him any different. He would still be the Shane Adam Grey she knew and loved. There was no use fighting him on it, though. He had to pay for everything, there was no negotiating with him. He was stubborn that way.

Handing him the final piece of lingerie, she walked up to the counter with him to pay. The lady at the cash register was obviously checking Shane out, and, quite frankly, it was pissing Mitchie off.

"Excuse me, but if you couldn't tell, he's here with me, which means he's taken. So stop undressing him with your eyes!" Mitchie bit out.

Shane looked over at Mitchie and shook his head playfully. He slung his arm around her shoulder and calmly looked at her. "Mitchie, babe, it's cool. You're the one that's coming home with me, not her, so it doesn't matter, alright? Relax."

The woman and Mitchie were having a glaring match before he said that, but after, she gave the woman a smug smirk, took her bag off the counter, and they walked out the door.

"You get jealous so easily, I don't get it."

Mitchie gawked at Shane. "How can I not? Do you realize how sweet and charming and good looking you are? You could have any of these girls you wanted, but for some reason you chose me. How can I not be jealous of all the pretty girls staring at you?"

Shane pulled Mitchie to a stop and looked in her eyes. "Listen to me, and listen to me very carefully Michelle Demetria Torres. I didn't choose you, you chose me. Out of all of the guys at our school, at the mall, in this world even, you decided on me. And you know what? I'm glad you did. I found my best friend that day, the person that I love more than anything, and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So don't you ever doubt yourself, okay? I'm going to have to fight those Jonas guys off of you tomorrow, and that scares me. What if you catch that Joe guy's eye? I can't compete with him. He's hot, rich, and famous. What am I? I'm just Shane Grey."

Mitchie captured Shane's lips in a brief, but very passionate kiss. "Don't you ever say that you are 'just' anything. You are Shane Grey. You are amazing. You are mine, and no one else's. You have this confidence about you that completely turns me on, no matter where we are. You are the one I want to be with for eternity. That's what you are, and that's all you need to be. Do you really think I'd leave you for Joe Jonas?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Really, Shane, _really_?"

Shane laughed loudly at that statement. "That's it, you're not allowed to watch 'Sonny With A Chance' anymore, you sound too much like that Demi Lovato chick."

"Oh whatever, I do it better!"

"That you do, babe. That you do."

"So are we done with this little mush fest? Can we go back to your house so I can kick your ass at DDR or something?" Mitchie lightly played with Shane's fingers. That's when she noticed it. Something that definitely hadn't been there before, and on a very crucial finger. His left ring finger, to be precise. "What's the ring for?"

"Take a look at what it says, then you'll know." Shane took the ring off and gently handed it to her.

She took it in her hands and carefully examined it until she saw the engraving on the outside. 'Mitchie' was engraved in cursive on the silver ring. "Shane, what is this?"

"Well, how about I give you your's first. I didn't think you'd want something really fancy, so it looks just like mine."

He took a small, blue box out of his leather jacket and opened it up for her to take the contents out. Just like he said, it was the same silver ring, only a little thinner and feminine looking. On the side where Shane's said 'Mitchie,' this one said 'Shane.'

Tears sprang to her eyes as she slid the ring onto her finger and put Shane's back on his.

"I'm not proposing to you yet or anything, but this is my promise that one of these days we will get married. I love you, Mitchie Torres, and that's never going to change."

"Shane!" she cried and jumped into his arms, dropping her bag unceremoniously on the floor. People were starting to stare at the couple, but they didn't care. They were in their own little world at the moment. "I love you, too, even though you are such a cheese ball."

"I'm not the one crying, Mitch." That statement earned him a punch in the arm as he put her down.

"You are such an ass sometimes, Shane." she laughed and picked up her bag, wiping her wet cheeks all the while. "Thank you so much, I love it. We will get married one day, hopefully sooner rather than later."

"That's fine with me. Now, let's go. I do believe you challenged me to a game of DDR, and I never lose at DDR."

"Uh huh, sure. We'll see about that." The laughing couple took off running towards Shane's car outside the mall.

* * *

"Shane, you do realize we didn't even tell anybody that we were leaving. They'll probably spaz out trying to find us." Mitchie said thoughtfully as they pulled up to the Grey household.

"Eh, whatever. One of them will figure out that we left."

Mitchie looked at him with a bored expression. "You do realize these are our friends we're talking about, right? They'd be lucky to make it out of a cardboard box, and we expect them to take the hint that we left? Get real."

Shane heaved a sigh and nodded reluctantly at Mitchie. "Good point. Go ahead and text Cait and Ella. Just tell them that you and I took off and we'll meet them at Chili's or something for dinner."  
"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, pulling away with a content smile. "We all know that we lack common sense sometimes."

He looked appalled with her statement. "Are you kidding me? I have plenty of common sense!"

"Uh huh," Mitchie giggled, "that's why we're still sitting here in your car when we could already be in your house setting up DDR. You're right Shane, nothing gets passed you."

Shane playfully stuck his tongue out at Mitchie before quickly retracting it, remembering what happened last time he stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, hell no. You're not doing that shit again. I love you, but no, not in public."

"And yet you don't care if we're practically going at it in front of anybody." Mitchie tilted her head in amusement.

"That's different," Shane stated stubbornly, "that makes other guys jealous that I'm with someone as beautiful as you. That just makes them want and eyeball you inappropriately. I am not okay with that."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, climbed on top of his lap, and sat as far forward on him as she could so that the steering wheel wouldn't be in her back. "Listen, I've already told you; you've got me, and I'm not going anywhere, baby."

Shane tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest. "That's what you say now, until we go to that damn concert tomorrow."

Shocked, Mitchie pulled Shane's head away so that she could get a good look at his face to see if he was serious. "Are you really that worried about the show tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am. What if that Joe guy really does spot you and want you? I can't compete."

"For the love of god, Shane. There is no comparison. You're the one I want, not Joe. And when you and Connect 3 are famous, I'll have a sexy poster of you up on my wall, alright?"

Shane continued to grumble, still moping in his thoughts.

Mitchie let out a frustrated growl and yanked Shane's head back, plunging in for a deep kiss.

Dominance was never an issue for them, sometimes it would be Mitchie, sometimes it would be Shane, but the result was always the same; both would be left completely turned on. Shane let his seat back slowly, never breaking the kiss, causing Mitchie to slide on top of his body. With lithe precision, he shifted them so that he was on top of her and hefted her leg up on his side.

Mitchie moaned as she caught her breath; Shane's fingers were moving skillfully under the hem of her shirt, massaging her sides in a painstakingly slow pattern. "Shane..."

She tightened her grip in his hair and hoisted her other leg up around his waist, locking her ankles to pull him even closer.

By now, the heat between the two was killing them both. They needed to get to Shane's room, and fast, or else they were going to wind up having sex in broad daylight. Having one (or possibly both) of Shane's parents walk by their son's car and see him on top of his girlfriend would not be a very good thing.

"Mitch.....room....now." Shane reluctantly got off of her and shoved open the car door, pulling her out and barely having time to shut the door before they were both sprinting towards the house.

Shane fumbled with his keys, forgetting which one opened the door in the haste to get to the bedroom. The right one finally clicked and both flew through the door. One of them, it wasn't really clear which one, slammed the door shut with a solid thud, and they darted up the stairs into Shane's room.

Clothes came flying off before either of them knew what was happening, and both were lost in the throes of passion.

(Haha, have fun filling this in with your imagination. I seriously suck at smut scenes and I didn't want to ruin this for you :) )

Mitchie lay her head on Shane's chest, rubbing her hands up and down his sides while he absentmindedly played with her hair. "You are absolutely amazing, Shane Grey."

He smirked and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm a jack of all trades."

"And the king of few." She laughed. Slowly, as to not ruin the calm that they were settled in, Mitchie rose from the bed and stretched her arms in the air. "I do believe that we promised to meet some friends of ours at Chili's tonight."

"But, Mitchie!" Shane whined, "Can't we just stay here and bathe in the glory of us? Seriously, I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else right now."

"I know, Shane, but we promised. How about we go somewhere else to eat? I know you don't particularly care for Chili's. By the way, that was extremely corny, babe."

"That's why you love me." Shane thought about the food question for a second, then got up to get in the shower. "Text Cait real quick and tell her to meet us at Albertaco's in an hour. Then come join me, yeah?"

Mitchie smirked and waltzed over to her naked boyfriend. "Sounds good to me, babe." She sensually licked her lips and leaned in for what would have been a passionate kiss, if she didn't pull away at the last minute anyways.

"Tease!" Shane yelled as Mitchie ran away to get her phone. He shook his head and walked into his bathroom.

'_Hey Cait. Meet us at Albertaco's in an hour, m'kay?'_ Mitchie quickly texted Caitlyn before running into the bathroom to join Shane. "Text is done, we have to be there in an hour."

"Plenty of time." Shane gave Mitchie a lustful look and shoved her against the wall in a rough kiss.

"Late as usual." Nate chastised the two as they ran up to the small Mexican food joint.

"Sorry, sorry! I fell asleep after I sent the text!" Mitchie and Shane skidded to a stop in front of their friends.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. That's why your guy's hair is wet." Caitlyn looked then couple up and down. "First you ditch us to have sex, then you're late because you were having sex. Freaking nymphos."

Both stuck their tongues out and walked up to the large menu, hand in hand.

"Hurry up and give me your orders, I'm hungry!" Mitchie stated.

They all speedily gave her their orders and Mitchie walked up to the counter. "_Hola. Tendremos tr__e__s platos de taquito con guacamole y crema, cuatro tacos con todo, un chile relleno, y dos flautas, por favor._"

"_¿__Algo más?_"

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Mitchie turned to ask the group. All responded with their usual drink orders and Mitchie continued. "_Sí. Dos tamarindos, tres jamaicas, y un horchata._"

"_Costará treinta y un dólar y setenta y tres centavos._"

"_Gracias, se__ñ__ora_." Mitchie smiled and payed the woman before walking back towards her friends. "I am so damn hungry, it's ridiculous."

"Sex does that." Caitlyn poked fun.

"Cait, I swear to god. Say one more thing about my sex life and I will show everyone at graduation your lovely sex tape with Nathanial over here, got it?"

Caitlyn gulped and numbly nodded her head. Nate simply looked incredulously at his girlfriend.

"You showed her that?!" he yelled at Caitlyn.

"No! She freaking found it after you forgot to take the tape out of the video camera!"

"If I may intercede?" Shane received death glares from the two, but continued nonetheless, "Mitchie didn't actually find it, I did, then showed it to her, so technically, my dear brother, it is your fault. Sorry."

"Oh thanks, Shane. Some brother you are." Nate grumbled.

"No problem, baby bro."Shane slung his arm around his brother and smirked. "By the way, you moan _way_ louder than Caitlyn does; it's a complete turnoff."

"Shane!" Nate yelled as his brother took off running away to avoid getting hit.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other and said, "Boys."

With a laugh, the four continued watching Nate try to catch Shane.

If they had this much fun waiting for food, they were sure to have a blast at the concert the next day.

* * *

And that's it! Kind of crappy, yeah, but it's there. I've actually had this finished for awhile, I just never had the time to post it. The next one should be up faster because I'm going to start writing it right after I'm done putting this up. The concert is next chapter, so that's going to be interesting. I hope you guys continue to read this, and remember to review! Alerts and favorites make me happy, but reviews make me ecstatic. Thanks!

-Riley-


	7. Concerts Are Fun!

I am so sorry that I'm so slow, you guys! Feel free to throw things at me! I'm really trying to update faster now, let's see how long this lasts.

The funniest review I got for the last chapter was from _mymakeupsmearedeyes_ a.k.a. my good friend Kirsty. Apparently I almost sound like a teenage boy because I'm so perverted or whatever. Haha, thanks girlie.

And the longest review goes to _ohsugarbeth_. She liked the sex tape part and is looking forward to some Jonas x Grey rivalry. Lol.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read this story because it really does mean a lot.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers. If I did though, wow.....

* * *

"Shane Adam Grey, so help me god. If I miss this concert I will seriously murder you!" Mitchie yelled up the stairwell in the Grey house.

"Keep your panties on! I'm almost done!" he yelled back.

"I swear, Mitch. Only your boyfriend takes longer to get ready than all of us girls do. He is such a loser." Caitlyn sighed and leaned her head against her best friend. "By the way, where are Jason and Ella? They seem to disappear a lot whenever we hang out."

"Caity, honey, he's not a loser, just a moron. And they left about an hour ago to go eat. They're going to meet us at the venue."

"Should've figured, no one wants to wait an hour for Shane to straighten his hair." Both girls laughed at that cause they knew it was very true. Whenever they went anywhere, Shane took forever. It frustrated Mitchie to no end, considering she loved his hair when it was curly. For some reason, god knows why, he hated it. Whatever.

Mitchie looked at Cait like a mother would when she's chastising her child for eating cookies before dinner. "Come on, Caitlyn. Give him a break, he's really nervous about tonight. He thinks I'm going to leave him for Joe."

Caitlyn looked at her friend incredulously. "Are you kidding me? That is so stupid, Mitchie, and you know it. Haven't you told him that you love him, and would never do that to him?"

"Of course I have!" Mitchie threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "He's an idiot sometimes!"

"Who's an idiot?" Shane asked as he walked down the stairs, hair completely straight, and looking as sexy as he always did. Clad in his signature pair of black skinny jeans, he looked ready for anything. On top he wore a simple white v-neck and a black leather jacket with his sleeves rolled up. Gracing his feet were his black hi-tops. In short, he looked amazing.

"No one, babe. Now where's Nate? We need to go if we want to get there on time." Mitchie walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too." Shane smiled and started dragging her towards the door. "Oh, by the way, Cait?" He turned back to look at the girl momentarily, "Nate's waiting for you by his car. And you, madame, I have a surprise for you." He said to Mitchie as they continued walking out the door.

"And what might that be, lover boy?"

"Would you like to drive my special car to the concert?"

Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks and looked Shane dead in the eyes. "The Saleen? Are you kidding me? You better not be joking, Shane Grey!"

Shane resumed walking towards the car and unlocked it. "Nope, not kidding. So you want to drive it, or not?"

"I love you so much!" Mitchie yelled as she ran to the driver's side of the car and got in. "Keys, please?"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" He shook his head as he relinquished the keys to his girlfriend. This would be interesting.

Mitchie snatched the keys from his hand and swiftly put them in the ignition. The engine purred to life and she smiled. "You better hold on tight, baby, this car is built for speed."

"Oh shit." was all Shane managed to get out before Mitchie tore out of the driveway and down the road.

All Nate and Caitlyn could hear as the two drove away was Mitchie's maniacal laughter and Shane's screams.

Both looked at each other and said the same thing. "She's going to get a ticket, huh?"

Laughing, Nate escorted Cait back to his car and asked if she wanted to drive as well. She politely declined and took her seat in the passenger's side.

"Caity?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday." She kissed him lovingly, and they, too, were off towards the Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009.

* * *

"I see fangirls." Mitchie muttered as the six teens prepared to charge through the squealing teenage girls to get to their seats in the front row.

The others could do nothing, but nod and brace themselves for Mitchie's temper. This was one of the only situations where her aggressiveness came in handy.

"Everyone, grab hands. We're going in." Mitchie shoved her way through the hordes of overdramatic girls in attempt to make it to their seats without any problems. No such luck.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The loser pack. How'd you guys ever afford to come here?" Mitchie knew that shrill squeaking anymore. Sierra. Great, just who she wanted to see.

"For your information, you stupid-" Mitchie spun around to give Sierra a piece of her mind until she saw someone walking behind her. "Taylor?"

"Hey Mitch. How've you been, babes? C'mere and give me a hug!" The tall man yelled to her.

Mitchie immediately dropped whoever's hand she was holding, she didn't really notice, and ran towards Taylor's warm, comforting arms. After a few moments, she pulled away to get a good look at him. "Damn, boy! Is is possible that you got even hotter since I saw you last? Hey, Cait?" She momentarily turned to look at her friend, "Handle the bitch for me please?"

Caitlyn gave a nod at Mitchie then 'escorted' Sierra away from the group.

"Very nice, Mitch. Always the one to jump right into looks. Speaking of, you don't look too bad yourself."

She laughed and did a little twirl in front of him. "So, why are you here, at a Jonas Brothers concert, I mean."

"My sister, obviously. Why the hell else would I be here?"

Something else seemed to register in her mind as well. "Wait, why are you even in town? Don't you live in, like, Texas now, or something?"

"Well yeah, but I couldn't miss my girl's graduation!"

She slapped him on the shoulder and let out a small laugh. "You are such a loser, Tay. Anyways, I have some people I want you to meet!"

Mitchie and Taylor walked back over to Shane and the others for their introductions.

"So, Taylor, this is my amazing boyfriend, Shane Grey." She said as she looped her arm around Shane's. "Shane, this is my good friend, Taylor Peterson."

Both boys stuck their hands out to shake, then backed away. The ex and the current boyfriend talking? Kind of awkward to them, not to Mitchie though.

"And these two striking young men are Shane's older and younger brothers, Jason and Nate, respectively. Guys, this is Taylor."

Taylor started talking to the two guys, so Shane dragged her off to the side for a brief moment.

"So this is _the_ Taylor?"

"Well, yeah. But you don't need to worry, we're seriously just friends. He's like my older brother now." She calmly explained to him. Honestly, she was surprised Shane hadn't punched him yet. He was taking it quite well.

"I know, I trust." Shane replied solemnly.

That's when Mitchie knew something was wrong. On normal circumstances, he would've cracked a joke about her cheating on him. Now he was saying that he trusted her? What in the world was wrong with this boy?

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mitchie gazed at him with pure concern.

"Nothing. I'm just.....excited for the concert is all. Let's take a seat, shall we?" He was obviously having another insecure moment. How many times would she have to reassure him that he was all she needed?

Without a word, Mitchie left Shane's side and walked back over to Taylor. "Well, it was nice seeing you, babe, but we're going to go sit down. See you later. And Taylor? Don't be a stranger, all right?"

After exchanging a brief hug, Mitchie walked passed Shane and took her seat next to Caitlyn.

"I'm going to kill him."

"If he doesn't stop pouting, I'm going to kill him."

"Caity, you can't kill him. Just...convince him that I love him. He's having another insecure moment over Taylor and I can't-"

"Shh!" Caitlyn quickly hushed her, "Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear."

"Mitch, can we talk?" Shane shyly asked, knowing full well what Caitlyn and Mitchie were talking about.

Mitchie pulled her head out of her hands and looked up at him to judge his question. After a moment of silence, she nodded her head and got up to follow him. "Lead away, Shane."

He only lead her a few aisles away, just to get out of earshot of their friends.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just scared is all. Don't get all stressed out because of me."

"Shane, I don't get it. Why are you so afraid that I'm going to leave you all of a sudden? It never used to be like this. Talk to me." Mitchie crossed her arms over her chest. Insecurity must be contagious because now she was feeling it.

Shane sighed. "I don't know why. Maybe because I love you so much now? I mean, I've always loved you, but now it's, like, that love where I can't picture my future without you in it. You know?"

Mitchie took a deep breath then smiled. "Same here, but don't worry. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried, popstar." At every word she got closer to him and by the end her arms were wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. "I love you."

"Love you, too. We have five minutes until their opening act goes on. Who is it?"

"Some boy band that Caitlyn says blows. I don't even know their name."  
"Well, don't you seem excited for this concert." Shane noticed her lack of enthusiasm.

"Eh, I'd rather be at an All Time Low show. Or Cobra Starship, or oh! An Uh Oh! Explosion show!" Mitchie exclaimed excitedly.

"So you don't want to see the Jonas Brothers?" That kind of made Shane happy. His biggest competition was now gone!  
"Of course I want to see them, but this is how I see it. Joe is nice from afar, but far from nice. I'm just worried that now that I'm going to get to meet them, they're not going to be what I thought. Plus, I have you now, so he doesn't seem so perfect anymore."

Yet another ego boost for Shane Grey! Shane: 1. Joe: 0.

"Thanks, babe, but Nate went through all of this trouble, so the least we can do is follow through with our promise."

"Oh, I know that. I'm going to be tweeting about it the whole time! All of my internet girls are expecting pictures! Sandy, Sabrina, Kirsty, Laura, Nicole, Brandi, Nessa, Ash......they'd kill me if I didn't tell them how it was! And I rather value my life."

"I value your life too, so go ahead and tweet away. But how about we join our friends in the real world first? I'm more worried about Caitlyn killing you than anyone else."

"True. Are we done with your insecure bullshit?"

Shane nodded and smiled, truly happy at the moment.

The couple walked back over to Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Ella. Caitlyn got to her before anyone else could and almost tackled her to the ground.  
"OMFG GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT?"

"What?!" Mitchie yelled back at her ecstatic friend.

"That boy band couldn't make it, so guess who's opening for JB!"

"If you say Damone, I will seriously die. That would be amazing."

"Even better."

Mitchie's face lit up. It couldn't be. Why the hell would they be opening for JB?

"Is it who I think it is? Don't screw around with me, Caity Cat."

"Mitchie Mouse, I never joke about TREOS or UO!E."  
"OMFG why didn't Brett tell me? I just saw the shit head last night!"

"Who cares, Mitch? It's TREOS!!!!"

"And Uh Oh!" Mitchie reminded her friend.

"But we see them all the time. We've never been blessed with seeing TREOS."

"If you say TREOS one more time, I'm going to smack you." Mitchie deadpanned.

"TREOS! TREOS! TRE-OUCH!" Cait put a hand to her red cheek and cradled it. "Bitch."

"Let's just be excited to see them all, alright? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call that douche Austin and see why he didn't tell me that Uh Oh was going to be here tonight..."

As per usual, Ella and Jason were off in their own world, so that left Nate and Shane to stand there wondering what the hell was going on. "Mitchie, babe?"

Mitchie put up her hand, indicating that she was on the phone, silently gesturing to Cait to explain.

"TREOS is just this amazing band that we love. It's short for The Receiving End of Sirens. Then Uh Oh! Explosion is Brett's band. You guys know them. Jon, Brett, Donal, Kevin, and Tyler." Caitlyn explained excitedly.  
"Oh, yeah. I knew they were in a band, I just didn't know that they were big." Shane nodded his head in approval.

"That's just it, Shane, they aren't big anywhere outside of southern Cali, so this is a really big deal."

By this time, Mitchie was yelling to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Some cousin you are, Austin! I know we aren't technically yet, but-oh shut up! Fine, we'll see you later then, jackass. Tell them to play Dramaspace for me on stage though. Love you, too. Bye."

They were laughing when she finally hung the phone up, mumbling to herself about how stupid her cousin-to-be was.

"Alright, I'm ready for this party to get started already." Mitchie said after settling herself back into Shane's loving arms.  
"I know, babe. I guess it's a good thing the lights are going down, huh?"

Let the fun begin.

TREOS went up first, playing some of Mitchie and Caitlyn's favorite songs, such as _Planning a Prison Break, The War of All Against All, Dead Men Tell No Tales, Smoke and Mirrors, _and _Wanderers_.

Next up was UO!E and Mitchie couldn't wait.

"Hellooooooooo southern California!!! How the fuck are you all doing tonight?!" It was a good thing that the venue they just happened to be playing at was a sixteen and older venue, or else they would've been screwed. "I am Johnny Explosion, and we are Uh Oh! Explosion!"

The crowd roared in approval. If you lived in SoCal and didn't know who UO!E was, something was seriously wrong with you.

Another boy walked up to his mic and shot a devilish smile. He was tall and skinny, and holding a shiny, new bass guitar. "I'm Brett Royal."

"I'm Donal Finn." The skinnier of the two guitarists stepped up with his bright blue spikes.

"K-Dogg a.k.a. Kevin is in the hizzy!!!" Crazy Kevin went up to Donal's mic and introduced himself. "By the way, guys, that last guy? Yeah, he's not Donal, he's the one and only Terrible D, so make some noise!!!"

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh at Kevin's antics. He was definitely an entertainer.  
Finally, the guy behind the kickass drum set leaned forward and did his intro. "I'm Tyler Nichols."

Tyler was absolutely adorkable, he seemed so shy, even though he was pretty much the opposite. He started up a beat and everyone else was quick to follow.

"Now this first song is dedicated to a very special lady. She's been a good friend of ours for quite awhile now, and not even an hour ago called our friend, and her cousin, Austin, to cuss us out for not telling her that we'd be here tonight." Jon laughed loudly before continuing, "Mitchie, this one goes out to you baby girl!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn screamed and started singing along to the lyrics of Dramaspace.

"_Cause this is my generation_

_This is how we do._

_Talking shit on Myspace_

_Post a movie on Youtube. _

_Now everybody out there,_

_Knows a secret about you._

_Cause this is my generation_

_And this is how we do!_"

Dramaspace was definitely Mitchie's favorite song, even though it was from their first album. The second CD sucked pretty hard, and the guys knew it, so they put everything they had into their third CD, and it was amazing.

"This next one, ladies and gents, is for Caitlyn because she helped us out with the background vocals and beats a lot. _The Original Mack_!"

Caitlyn squealed in excitement and started jumping around like crazy with Mitchie. This was their band.

"_All night, you'll be rocking the bass_

_She said, 'Alright, come on blow me away!'_

_I said, 'That's right, come on step up, and get knocked back!'_

_I'm the Original Mack._"

They sang a few more songs, mostly the one's that Mitchie and Caitlyn loved the most to avoid getting yelled at too much after the show, but they had fun none the less singing _Jenna Jameson, Five Finger Discount, Gee Eh Why, OC Girl, Kiss & Burn, _and finally wrapping up with _Balls of Los Al_.

Brett walked up to the mic and showed off his sexy smile again. Anyone who knew him in real life knew that he wasn't like this at all. Up on stage, he was the sex symbol of the band. Off stage and with his friends, he was a total shy, sweetie pie. "Now, what all of you ladies have been waiting for. Guys, hold on to your girlfriends! Jonas Brothers!!"

Uh Oh! ran off stage, and three brothers took their place. The concert was officially starting, and damn did those boys look yummy.

Mitchie's favorite song off of their new album, _Poison Ivy_, was the second song that they played and she couldn't have been more excited about it.

"_Everyone's allergic to Poison Ivy_

_Everyone's allergic to Poison Ivy_

_Everybody gets the itch,_

_Everybody hates that-_"

"Bitch!" Mitchie and Caitlyn yelled as loud as possible, earning a smirk from Joe and Nick.

It wasn't until half way through _BB Good _that Mitchie noticed that Shane was glaring daggers at Joe, and Joe was smirking back in return.

There were only five songs left in their set, and then they'd be backstage with the boys. No telling what would happen then. One thing was for sure, it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'll already be working on the next chapter when you read this, so ha! I'm getting better, I hope. I know this chapter is kind of blah, but I hope you like it anyways.

Oh! And seriously, guys, check out TREOS and Uh Oh! Explosion. They are amazing bands. I love the guys of UO!E so much, they are really sweet guys. Thanks so much!

-Amanda-


	8. This Is The Life

So I have been without an actual computer for about 5 months now. The only reason you guys are getting this is because I'm working on it at school. (QUICK NOTE! The internet at my school has been down for almost a week, and it's finally back up. I have no idea for how long, so I don't have time to go back and proof read this. Just let me know if I screw it up too badly, okay?) This author's note is going to be short and sweet. Thanks so much for the support guys; I can't believe I'm so close to 100 reviews. You guys are awesome.

Really quick before I start, I was wondering if any of you would like to make me a banner for this story? Or a trailer? Tell me if you're interested!

Here's chapter 8, love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Jonas Brothers, anything. Sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

"Shane, would you just calm down? Seriously, you're starting to piss me off again." Mitchie shook her head at her boyfriend as she said this. "Whatever you have against Joe, just drop it. You have no reason to be jealous of him."

"For the last time Mitch, I'm not jealous of the stupid pop star; he's jealous of me! You should've seen the looks he was giving me when he was up on stage."

Nate snorted. "Dude, if I remember correctly, you were glaring at him just as much as he was glaring out you."  
"Nathaniel, that is completely besides the point. I don't like him." Shane was done with conversation. He flopped himself down on the coach and beckoned Mitchie to sit next to him. They had been waiting for the upside of twenty minutes for the Jonas Brothers to come and meet with them, and honestly, Shane was tired of waiting.

Mitchie flopped down next to Shane and leaned into him. "You really need to relax, babe."

"Alright, alright." He grabbed a hold of Mitchie's waist and pulled her into the coach with him. He could've fallen asleep there, the coach was that comfy. Just when he was about to fall asleep with Mitchie, five boys rushed through the door and slammed it shut.

"Dude, teenage girls are freaking insane!" yelled Brett as they struggled to keep the door shut long enough to lock it.

Mitchie pulled from Shane and smiled at the new group of people in the room. Turning back to look at Shane, she pecked him on the lips then jumped up to go greet the boys. Caitlyn joined her as she walked over to them.

"You boys are absolutely nuts, you know that? You're lucky I love you so much." Mitchie laughed as she and Caitlyn helped to lock the door.

"Thanks Mitch, I mean it. I didn't think we'd ever be able to shut that blasted thing." Jon laughed. "Now c'mere and give me a hug chickadee! I missed you babe!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and dove into Jon's arms. God, she had missed these boys.

"Donal!" Caitlyn yelled and attacked the guy in question. "I've missed you so much dude, how've you been? Keeping the hair color funky?"

Donal smiled and hugged Caitlyn a little tighter. "Of course, Caity baby! You?"

She pulled back and flashed him the purple underside of her hair. "Always."

Nate cleared his throat by means of communication, the communication being, 'Hello, introduce us!'

"Oh, right, sorry guys. UO!E, meet our friends. This is my boyfriend, Nate, Mitchie's boyfriend, Shane, Jason, and Ella." Caitlyn introduced one side of the room, she figured Mitchie could do the other.

"Guys, this is Jon, Brett, Donal, Kevin, and Tyler." Mitchie was so happy they all finally got to meet.

"Sup?" Jon said rather loudly, popping the 'p' in the process.

"So, White Flower," Donal said, addressing Mitchie, "when are these JoBro dudes coming to meet us?"

"Donal....you know I said not to call me that." She couldn't keep the smile off of her face though because it reminded her so much of old times, before the boys were big, back when they used to come over to her house every Saturday night for dinner and music. "They'll be here soon, I guess."

"Ehem." Mitchie started at the sudden noise right behind her. She turned around, as did everyone else that wasn't facing the door and saw Joe Jonas standing there with his signature smirk on, the one that was very similar to Shane's. Behind him, Nick and Kevin stood smiling away, looking genuinely happy to be there.

Shane shot up and practically ran over to Mitchie, putting a protective arm around her. She shot him a look.

"Dude, calm down. It's not like we haven't met before or anything." Joe waved his hand nonchalantly at Shane. "How's Auntie doing?"

"Fine. How's Aunt Vi?"

"Good."

"Good."

Mitchie, well, everyone actually, looked between Shane and Joe as they exchanged the few, dry words to each other. She was the first to be able to ask the question that was on everyone's mind, besides the Grey's and the Jonas'. "Wait-do you guys know each other or something?"

"Or something. Our mom's are friends, unfortunately." Shane snorted.

Joe looked at Shane half with disgust, half with admiration. "Yeah, unfortunately is right. My mom and his mom were next door neighbors growing up, they've been best friends ever since."

Shane went to say something else which would no doubt start an argument, but Mitchie squeezed his hand. Hard.

He looked over at her with a slightly pained look before looking down quickly. Mitchie was shooting him a 'shut your mouth now' look. After, she looked over at the three non-Grey brothers with a smile.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Mitchie Torres," she smiled and shook each of their hands. She then turned to the rest of the people in the room and started introducing them. After each name was said, the three brothers would shake the person's hand, then moved on to the next.

When they got to the other band present in the room, they thanked them for opening for them on such short notice and started talking about music. Basically, this consisted of Jon and Joe talking about hair products and other insignificant things, Brett and Kevin (Jonas) talking about guitars, and Donal and Nick talking about the business aspect of music. The other Kevin and Tyler were speaking with Cait about their next CD and how she could help them out.

At that moment, Mitchie thought they she could never be happier. Surrounded by here best friends and family, as well as a band that she somehow adored, she felt at peace.

Of course, peace can never last for long in a small dressing room, especially when it's surrounded by screaming fans wanting a piece of every band member in the room. Plus, the teens locked in the room were beginning to become restless. They needed to get out and do something fun. Who knows? Maybe they'd even become friends with the poppy boy band.

Unanimously, they voted to go bowling far away from Los Angeles so that they could avoid as much paparazzi as possible. Publicity had it's perks at times, but right now was not one of them. Stealthily, Mitchie and Shane escaped to his Saleen, while Caitlyn and Nate escaped to his car. Jason and Ella went to their car, the Uh Oh boys escaped to their van, and the 'Jo Bros' slipped into Nick's Mustang. None of them knew how, but they made it away without anyone noticing.

Cerritos AMF Lanes was one of the best bowling alleys Mitchie had ever been to. Of course, growing up not too far from the place did make her a bit biased, but who cares.

They all went up and got there shoes and paid for two games; if they wanted to play more, they'd just send Jason up with their money to pay for more.

The rules were simple. Each team consisted of four people with the exception of Ella and Jason. They were bowling champs and bowled a 300 almost every time, so they were discluded from the tournament. How to divide the teams became the hardest part.

In the end, Team 1 consisted of Joe, Mitchie, Brett, and Jon. Team 2 was Nate, Nick, Donal, and Kevin. Finally, Team 3 was Shane, Caitlyn, Tyler, and Kevin J.

"Okay, here's how it's going to go." Mitchie started, "Each team is going to play to the best of it's ability and then add the four members score at the end. Whichever team has the highest total after ten frames wins."

"As for the losers," Caitlyn laughed maniacally, "the losers have to bow before the winning team and buy them dinner at their choice of restaurant."

"Any restaurant?" Jon asked with wide, saucer looking eyes.

Mitchie nodded her head with a smile. "Any restaurant."

"Yes, sweet, SCORE!" Jon yelled while jumping up and down in joy. "Boys, we're getting us some decent grub tonight! Sweet success."

Brett proceeded to do some insane happy dance that was a mix between the electric slide, the moon walk, and line dancing, all the while singing, "We're getting good food, we're getting good food."

Caitlyn shook her head and looked over at Nate. He gestured her over and gave her a small peck on the lips when she was close enough.

"Good Luck, Caity." He said as she started to walk away.

"You too. You're going to need it against us." She laughed haughtily. "Shane! Stop flirting with your girlfriend and get over here. We need to beat these guys cause I want to go to the pirate show for dinner!"

Brett's eyes lit up. "Pirate show?! I love that place! Mitchie, Mitchie! Can we please go there if we win? _Please_?"

"Well," Mitchie pretended to think about it. Joe, Brett, and Jon all looked at her with pleading eyes. "I suppose so. But! You guys have to buy me frozen yogurt at Berry Sweet. Deal?"

"Mitchie, I will buy you the whole damn shop if you let us go to the pirate show." Joe said seriously.

Now it was Mitchie's turn for her eyes to light up. "Yes! I'm gonna get me some kiwi on pineapple dole whip stuff, and strawberries, and, and-"

"Okay, okay, calm down. None of that matters in comparison to the pirate show!" Brett yelled, still clearly excited.

"Oh, you're right. Those pirate guys are yummy."

"Can we please just start already?" Shane asked in frustration. Apparently, he didn't want his girlfriend thinking about hot pirates. Party pooper.

"Alright, our names are all in the systems. Team One, you're up." Nick announced to the group.

"We'd like to be called Team Awesome, if you don't mind too much Nicky-boy." Jon smiled cheesily.

"Party Team for three!" Tyler yelled.

Nick took note of the changes and put in 'Music' for Team Two.

They were going to play in team order. To explain further, Team Awesome would send up their first player to bowl. Immediately after, Music would send up their first person, and finally, Party Team would send up their first person. Then it would start over with Team Awesome sending up their second member. It would continue like that until all ten frames were played. (A/N If you've never actually done something like this, you really should. It's so much fun, especially during cosmic bowling times.)

Joe went up first for Team Awesome. He bowled a perfect strike, right down the middle. Mitchie, Jon, and Brett high-fived him as he sat done with a smug smirk. Take that, Shane.

Donal went up to the line. Looking completely serious and concentrated, he bowled two gutter balls in a row.

"No!!" Kevin yelled and fell to the floor. "Why, cruel world, why?"

He stood up and was over it in ten seconds.

Tyler stepped up to bowl next.

(A/N I'm not going to sit here and write every freaking frame because it would get boring. If you actually, genuinely care what everyone bowled, send me a pm and I'll send you all their scores. Just know, I'm going to put random, infinite numbers and not be completely serious.)

In the end, Team Awesome did wind up winning, and they did choose to go to the pirate dinner show over in Buena Park. Unfortunately, since it was a dinner show, they needed to have a reservation in order to go. Joe called and made the reservation, front row of course, for that next Tuesday at 4:00 pm.

This got Mitchie thinking. They graduated next week. How was that even possible? Where had the time gone? She would be going to New York soon, so would Caitlyn, but Shane? She had no idea. Would he want to go back to the Northeast? She couldn't blame him if he didn't want to, but she would miss him something fierce. Maybe staying close to home wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could just go to a community college in the area, or a local university-

No. NYU was her dream, she couldn't give it up. Could she?

She was shook out of her musings when she realized that they were all getting in their respective cars to go back to the Grey's house, including the band boys. Another Guitar Hero tournament was to take place, as well as a pool tournament for whoever wanted to play.

Obviously, Mitchie and Caitlyn, as well as Jon and Brett, chose to play pool against each other. Girls versus boys.

Kevin J. and Jason teamed up on guitar hero, both going to Expert, and completely annihilated the previous high scores.

In order to beat this unstoppable force, Shane and Joe knew what they had to do. They were forced to put aside their differences and team up. This was just temporary of course. After the game, they would resume hating each other, but for now? Teamwork was key.

All the while, the teens playing pool were talking about something much different than games. Jon was a nineteen-year-old boy; he needed food! And Brett? He was a twenty-two-year-old bottomless pit. Food was always on their minds.

"Mitchie!" Brett whined after sinking a ball in one of the corner pockets. "I'm starving! I need food!"

"Call Austin, see if their having a barbeque over at someone's house. I don't feel like paying for a bunch of cheeseburgers for you guys."

"You call her!" He continued to whine.

Why must she have a soft spot for the boy? He could be so damn annoying at times, but she loved him to pieces. Ultimately, she would do anything for him and he knew that. Freaking mooch.

"Fine." Mitchie sighed in exasperation. She hit a trick shot to sink the seven and handed her cue over to Caitlyn. "Take my shots for me, I'm going to call Austin, see if they're having a barbeque at TK's house or somewhere else."

"Good luck with that, babe." Caitlyn snorted and watched as Jon tried to hit the ten.

"Thanks." Mitchie grumbled and walked away, taking out her phone in process. Pressing one of her speed dials, she waited for Austin to answer. In the meantime, a TREOS song greeted her ears as a ring back tone. She was almost sad when Austin answered. Almost.

"_Cello?_"

"Hey oh-amazing-cousin-of-mine."

"_What do you want?_"  
"Why do I have to want something to call you? Am I not allowed to just say hi?" She giggled.

"_Coming from you? No way in hell. What do you want?_" He deadpanned.

"Fine, fine. Are you guys having a barbeque anywhere tonight? We want food, but we don't want to pay an arm and a leg. We can bring a twelve pack if that counts as admission."

"_Lemme ask TK real quick, hold on._"

She heard muffled yells as Austin began to ask around. A minute or so later, he came back with a laugh.

"_Yeah, since we're all here already, we're doing a big cookout then going in the pool. Cost of admission is a bottle of Jack._"

"We can do that. We'll see you in a few. Love you!"

"_Later._"

"Yes!" She yelled and jumped in the air in triumph. "Guys, guys! Listen up! We're going out to eat after all!"

"How much is it going to cost? I don't have much on me." Nate said as he continued to hammer away on the plastic guitar.

"That's the thing," she smiled, "it's only going to cost us a trip to the market."  
The look on her face was enough to make Caitlyn shake her head. "What's the price of admission?"

"A bottle of Jack."

"Seriously? Large or small?" Caitlyn was genuinely shocked. They usually had to find something hard to come by. There had to be a catch.

"Didn't specify. I think we're getting off really easily. It seems kind of….strange. I don't know, maybe they feel like being nice?" Just then, Mitchie decided to check her watch. She was astonished to see that it was almost three in the morning. Good thing she told her mother she'd be staying at the Grey's house for the night. (A/N To explain the time frame, think about it. The concert ended around 11:00, they went bowling which took about two hours, plus all the driving they did everywhere. That equates to around 3:00 am)

Watching Mitchie check her watch prompted Caitlyn to do the same. "Oh, that's why. Almost all of the markets are closed at this time of night. We're going to have to drive over to Long Beach to go to the all night liquor store. Lazy adults." Caitlyn groaned and hung her head. "I knew it wouldn't be this easy."

"Well, we better get going if we're ever going to get there for food. You know them, they've probably smoked a bowl by now and have the munchies." Mitchie sighed. She seemed to be doing that quite a lot lately, despite how uncharacteristically happy she had been.

Wrapping up all of the games they had been playing-pool, Guitar Hero, and Halo-they headed out (again) to their vehicles to get the specified substance needed for entry to the barbeque. Food was sounding freaking amazing to everyone by the time they arrived at TK's house.

The first person to come and great them when they arrived was Mitchie's aunt Meg and her fiancé, Josh.

"Mitchie baby!" The older woman yelled.

"Auntie Meg!" The other gushed and ran to the approaching couple, pulling them both into a bear hug. "It seems like I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

Josh pulled back to allow Mitchie and Meg to talk, and sauntered over to talk to Shane. For some reason, they really got along, even though they were complete opposites on almost everything.

Mitchie and Meg talked for a few minutes about everything they possibly could. Meg's mind kind of had a way of its own, wandering off to different topics every few seconds or so. Over the years, Mitchie had learned to, somehow, keep up with the ebbs and flow of their conversations. She really was a sweet woman, she just had the mentality of a five year old sometimes, making it easy for her to relate to her daughter, as well as Josh's.

As if hearing her mental call, Lexi and Kenzie came running over and tackled Mitchie's legs.

"Mitchie moo!!" Redheaded Kenzie screamed in delight.

"Monkey!" Came the reply of the little blonde Lexi.

"We love you!" They yelled in unison.

Mitchie and Meg laughed at the two little girls that were clinging to Mitchie's legs for dear life. Ever so slowly, Mitchie began to walk towards the confused looking brothers who had no idea who anybody was. The two girls, she noticed, wouldn't let go which made her chuckle even more. She loved them too much to get them off.

"Joe, Nick, Kevin, calm down guys. It's not a big deal. This is my family and these are our friends. Just go and start talking to people, trust me, they won't care." She smiled, "They love meeting new people."

Joe nodded his head slowly and walked over to a blonde girl that was talking with Brett. Mitchie immediately winced when the girl turned around to respond. It was her cousin, and Austin's sister, Natalie. This was not going to go over well.

A volleyball player, as well as the valedictorian of her graduating high school class, Natalie was headstrong and not afraid of anyone. She was definitely not afraid to speak her mind, which was a good thing for most people….a definite bad thing for Joe. She hated poppy boy bands, and that's what they were in her mind; cookie-cutter popstar crap.

Mitchie shook her head and decided not to worry about it. The three brothers would get along fine without her. She hoped so anyways.

Shrugging her shoulders, she attempted to bend down and get the little leeches known as Lexi and Kenzie off of her legs.

"Girls, I need to go talk with Shane. You can say hi, but I don't want you guys to be attached to either of us, okay?"

"Okay!" Lexi said excitedly.

"Kissy, kissy, muah!" yelled Kenzie.

The girls broke into a fit of giggles and reluctantly let go of Mitchie's legs. She grabbed one of each of their hands and walked over to Shane, Josh, and Brett.

"Shaney!" The two little ones yelled and attacked Shane's legs.

Mitchie sighed and shook her head. Shane laughed and pried both of the girls off of his legs, picking them up in his arms in the process. "Hey girlies, how've you been?"

They giggled in response. The two girls loved Shane. Honestly, they pretty much thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. He took them wherever they wanted to go, as long as it was okay with their parents anyways. One time, he and Mitchie even picked them up early from school and took them to Disneyland.

Just as he was about to squeeze them tighter, Kenzie and Lexi started to squirm in his arms and he put them down. Laughing maniacally, something they had learned from Mitchie, they took off running towards their little friends Flora, Sky, and Rem.

Shane stood closer to Mitchie and slung his arm around her shoulders. The four of them stood there talking for awhile before the food was ready.

Six o'clock rolled around faster than anyone could've imagined. The younger kids fell asleep almost immediately after they ate. The older ones, the high schoolers anyways, were about to crash so they all packed into their cars and left. The two bands shook hands, said their thanks, and the ______ Brothers left as well. Mitchie was shocked that they lasted that long. Didn't they have bed times or something?

She laughed at the thought, causing Shane to look over at his girlfriend. They were almost back to his house and she randomly started to laugh at nothing. He sometimes questioned her sanity.

Tiredly, they dragged themselves up to Shane's bedroom and crashed for the night/day. It had been a seriously long day.

* * *

And that's it! I know it's really, really not all that great, but I'm finally out of my funk and this story just started flowing towards the end, the last four pages or so (it's seven pages in word). I know that I've probably lost a lot of readers, but I'm hoping that maybe I can redeem myself if I finish this before I go out to California this summer. I leave on June 11th, so the race is on! Haha, this story is probably only going to be five more chapters or so because there really isn't much of a plot to it. After I finish this story, I'm going to crank out Addiction (which I'm shocked so many of you love) and then I have about ten one shots I want to do. Plus some more stories. Oh, and I really want to rewrite my InuYasha fic. I have tons of things that I'm wanting to get out there, so look out for it; they'll (hopefully, if all goes well) be out soon. Please stick with me guys!

Yours truly,

Riley-the-Sadist848 a.k.a. Amanda


	9. Surf the City

Chapter nine! Woohoo! I have finally figured out exactly where I am going with this and where it is going to end. As of now, I'm really not sure about a sequel, probably not (because clearly my time management skills suck) but there is a slight possibility. Before I keep babbling, I'll just give you chapter nine. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I have been on here for over five years now. I didn't own anything then, I don't own anything now. Nothing has changed :D

* * *

The midday sun shone brightly through Shane's open window, assaulting the closed eyes of the two sleeping teens.

Mitchie rolled over and stretched her arms high in the air. She looked wearily at the clock. 2:30 pm. They had better wake up, otherwise school would be dreadful the next day.

She blinked her eyes a few times to clear them up then began to shake Shane awake.

"Shane, come on _querido_, wake up. It's two thirty."

He moaned in response and rolled away from her. "Leamealone…." He mumbled.

"Seriously, come on, get out of bed!" Mitchie yelled, "You're going to be hating life tomorrow if you don't."

"Le's jus' skip de rest o'de week." He grunted in annoyance.

Clearly, this was a lost cause. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Mitchie left him in his room to sleep and meandered her way down to the kitchen for some food. Mrs. Grey was sitting at the island, drinking a glass of iced tea. Her face lit up as soon as she saw her middle son's girlfriend.

"Mitchie, darling! How have you been? It seems like we haven't conversed in ages!" Although Mrs. Grey was not very old, one could tell that she had lived a fulfilling life up until now and it would only continue to get better. It never ceased to amaze Mitchie how beautiful this woman was. She always seemed to stare at Mrs. Grey and ponder her life. It was strange, but relaxing at the same time.

"Hi, Mrs. Grey. It's been a few days."

"Shane has been at your house the last few days, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. I figured with college coming up soon, we should spend some time with my parents, too."

"Excellent point, dear!" Shane's mother agreed. "We must all get together soon for a nice dinner."

"Sounds great, Mrs. Grey. Well, I better go get Shane up, otherwise he won't want to go to school tomorrow."

"Ah yes, it is your last week, correct? Senior week?"

Mitchie smiled enthusiastically. This was the week that she had been looking forward to the entire year. "Yes ma'am!"

Mrs. Grey laughed at the girl's poorly hidden excitement. "What will you be doing this week?"

"Well, tomorrow we're all going to the beach, then on Tuesday we're going to Disneyland, Wednesday we're going to the movies, then having a luau that night, Thursday we have graduation practice, and Friday is graduation."

"Sounds like quite the busy week. Better go try and get Shane again. His brothers and the girls left a couple hours ago and went to the park. If you hurry, you might be able to go join them for a bit."

"Thanks for the heads up, Mrs. Grey!" Mitchie bent to kiss the older woman on her cheek, then took off running up the stairs.

Looking in the room, Shane was exactly where she left him, sprawled out on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Mitchie took a deep breath and took off at a run. Right before she hit his bed, she launched herself in the air and landed smack dab on Shane, successfully waking him up and knocking the wind out of him.

"Holy….oh my….Mitchie!" He heaved as he sat up, struggling to catch his breath.

Mitchie laughed and rolled off of her disheveled boyfriend. Part of her said that she should feel sorry, but at the same time it was way to hilarious to apologize. Plus, to top it all off, he looked absolutely adorable with his cheeks flushed a dark pink.

"You….are….an….awful….girlfriend."

"At least you can form a semi-complete sentence now." She giggled.

Shane stood up and pointed at her laughing form. "It's not funny, you're mean and abusive. No sex for you!"

"How is it that you can make just about any situation about sex?"

"I'm a red-blooded, horny, teenage boy. That's how." Shane crossed his arms in front of himself, clearly proud of his 'witty' comeback.

"No, you're just a perv, that's all it is." Mitchie crossed her arms as well. "Now, hurry up and get dressed horndog, otherwise I'm leaving you here while I go to the park to meet up with everyone."

"See, like I said, _mean_." Shane stuck his tongue out for emphasis.

Mitchie just sighed and shook her head, what else could she do? Clearly, the boy never learned. Slowly, hoping that maybe he'd be able to tell what she was about to do and stop, Mitchie walked right up to Shane. He was a slow learner, apparently. She licked his tongue and just like that, Shane took off running to his closet to change.

All that could be heard was Shane gagging and yelling over his shoulder, "I told you not to do that!"

"Then stop sticking your tongue out at me you moron!" She quickly replied. "Great, my boyfriend is officially a perv _and _an idiot. Just my luck."

In what had to be the fastest time ever, Shane was dressed and heading down the stairs followed by an astounded Mitchie.

She quickly noticed that he didn't do his hair and had left it curly. Hoping that he had done it on purpose as per her request was asking for way too much, so she was forced to assume that he had forgotten.

Was she going to tell him, though?

'Definitely not.' She laughed at how she seemed to be talking to herself more and more lately. A true sign of adulthood.

When the couple finally made it to the park right across the street from their high school, they found Nate and Jason racing across the monkey bars while Caitlyn and Ella cheered them on by jumping up and down and screaming at them. Well, Caitlyn was screaming at Nate not to lose, Ella was jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Come on, Nate! We are not going to owe these two morons a trip to San Diego Zoo! Go, go, go!" Caitlyn yelled as she pumped her fists into the air.

Apparently the two boys had set up an obstacle course of some sort because as soon as they jumped off of the monkey bars, they each ran up one of the two spiral slides. Nate hit a bit of a rough spot half way through when he lost his footing and skidded back down to the bottom.

With a brief cursing fit, Nate took off again a double speed, almost catching back up with Jason.

By this time, Mitchie and Shane decided to sit on the swings and watch the hilarity ensue. Why not? They weren't a part of the bet.

Jason reached the top of the slide and jumped out of the small enclosure at the top, propelling himself with great speed down the first set of stairs. Just as he got to the wobble bridge to cross, Caitlyn ran up under it and started to shake it like crazy, trying to make him fall so that Nate could cut in front and take the lead.

The normally oblivious and pacifist Ella noticed her boyfriend was in trouble and ran and tackled Caitlyn to the ground, giving Jason time to get his balance again before taking off down the second set of stairs towards the small slides.

Nate had just made it half way across the bridge when Jason almost literally flew down the slide and towards the finish line, also known as Mitchie and Shane. How they had become the goal, they had no idea, so they just sat there and continued to swing.

Jason sat down on the swing next to Mitchie and claimed victory with a triumphant yell.

Nate, Caitlyn, and Ella showed up shortly after and congratulated him, two begrudgingly and one with a kiss on the cheek.

"Now we get to go to the zoo! Yes!"

Shane just shook his head and pat Nate on the back, wishing him better luck next time.

The six friends sat at the park for a few more hours before admitting that they were getting burned out hanging with each other all the time, so they all went back home to their own houses (for once), and decided to meet up at the beach tomorrow with the rest of their class for their first day of senior week.

Once at home, most of them went straight to bed, knowing that tomorrow would be exhausting, and, if they were honest with themselves, they were still tired from the night before.

The next morning, Mitchie got in her car a bit tiredly and drove to the nearest Starbucks for a tea to help wake her up. After getting her half passion, half green tea, she decided to be nice this fine morning and go pick up Dunkin' Donuts for them all.

Finding parking at Huntington Beach was a different matter entirely. Especially when your class consisted of around five hundred students and almost no one carpooled. Another contributing factor was all the other beach goers staking their spots right around them. Mitchie was forced to park all the way down by lifeguard tower twenty-six and walk back to number fifteen. It was a total pain in the ass carrying her drink, bag, surf board, and their donuts all in one trip. One trip well worth it though; she was not walking all the way back to her car.

For whatever reason, she was early and made it there before most of her classmates, giving her the perfect spot to set up for her and her friend. Carefully, she laid her board down in the sand and set her bag and donuts on top of it. Rifling through her bag, she found the extra-large towel she had brought and laid it out so that she could take her things off of her precious board.

That board was her baby and a gift from her aunt and uncle on her sixteenth birthday. She had treasured it ever since. A midlength board, it was white with a single sea foam green stripe down the middle. Of course, they had added a few Quiksilver, Billabong, and O'Neill stickers onto it for her to make it extra special. She adored it.

Humming along to the song that she had last heard in her car, "Crimson and Clover" by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, Mitchie pulled her shirt over her head and her basketball shorts down to show her new bikini that she had just bought not too long ago. Her top was black with a bunch of different colored Roxy symbols all over. For her bottoms, however, she had opted for a cute black pair of board shorts with blue flowers, seeing as they seemed a bit more practical for her when she surfed.

She had given up humming the song and was now softly singing it as she pulled her white and blue short sleeved rashguard out of her bag and over her head. It fit snugly to her body and looked really nice with her shorts. As she sat down to attack the leash to her ankle, she also pulled her hair back out of her face and stood up.

Done getting ready, she picked up her board and charged the water, ready to catch some waves before all of her classmates arrived and started crowding the water even more.

Caitlyn, on the other hand, lived a lot closer to the beach than the rest of them. Though technically not zoned to go to the same high school as the rest of them, Caitlyn grew up with Mitchie and met her when she used to live down by the beach as well, so they wanted to stay together, even when Mitchie and her family moved a little further inland. As for how she was able to go to their school, it was simple; her grandmother lived right by it and allowed Caitlyn to use her address to make it easier.

Living next to the beach really played to Caity's advantage today. She got to sleep in a little later than normal, and she didn't even have to take her car and waste the gas.

"Bye mom, see you after while!"

"Caitlyn, hon, be careful. I know you've done it a million times, but it makes me nervous when you ride your skateboard and carry your surfboard at the same time. There are a bunch of idiots out around here, you know." Caitlyn's mother was a very sweet woman, she just worried about her daughter's wellbeing a lot, like most mothers do.

Caitlyn smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Don't worry, you raised me well. I'll be fine."

Her mother waved to her as Cait took off down the sidewalk on her skateboard with her eclectically painted yellow and blue shortboard tucked carefully under her arm. Mentally, she checked to make sure she didn't forget anything. Her rashguard was in her backpack, as well as her towel, sunblock, and mini cooler on her back. She had her bathing suit on, her sunglasses on, she was good.

She continued on down through her residential area, then sped out onto the main road towards the 7-11 on the corner.

Hopping off her board, she picked it off and walked into the convenience store. The clerk shot Caitlyn a look, causing her to laugh and leave everything sitting by the doors.

"I know, Steve, I know. It's all staying right there; just make sure no one steals it. That stuff is my life right there."

Steve just shook his head and sent the other clerk over to stand watch over Caitlyn's things.

She meandered back towards the energy drinks and grabbed a Monster before heading over to the candy isle and grabbing a pack of licorice.

Making her way over to pay, Steve coughed and looked pointedly at Caitlyn.

"What did your mother say about real food?"

"Well, Steve," she smirked, "I don't know if the sandwiches you sell here qualify as 'real food.'"

"Caitlyn, food now."

The girl in question sighed and walked over to the 'real food' section and grabbed a sausage and egg biscuit.

"Happy?" she asked, holding it high above her head and she walked back towards the counter to pay.

"Ecstatic. $5.40."

"Gahh, really? Bastard." Caitlyn groaned as she handed Steve her money and headed back to the front of the store to grab her things. "Thanks, see you later."

Steve and the other clerk just shook their heads as Caitlyn took off towards the beach again.

"Boss, why do you put up with her lip every single day?" The younger clerk asked Steve.

"Because she pretty much single-handedly finances this place with how much crap she buys here. She could call me a jackass for all I care, she keeps us in business."

The younger man nodded his head and went back to grab boxes in the back.

Caitlyn faced the same problem this morning that she usually did: Should she eat here and waste time, or wait until she got to the beach and eat it with some nice, crunchy sand?

This morning, she decided to quickly eat first, then jet to the beach.

Arriving in record time, Caitlyn found her and Mitchie's usual spot whenever they were on school trips and unceremoniously dumped her backpack on the ground so that she could get her rashguard out.

Yanking it on over her head, she hopped on one foot trying to get her leash attached to her ankle without dropping her board and somehow made it to the water without falling flat on her face. Paddling out, she scanned the water just passed the breakers, trying to spot Mitchie and her board.

Ella, unlike her two best friends, was not a surfer, nor did she have any desire to be one. She was perfectly fine lying out while they surfed the morning away, waiting for the boys to get there so that they may start a rather epic game of beach volleyball. She had asked Jason the other night if he had ever played before and he had said that he and his brothers had played volleyball before, yes, but never in the sand.

"_How much harder could it be?"_ He had joked.

Ella smiled. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

It seemed like it was going to take forever for Mitchie and Caitlyn to come in, so she decided to take out her volleyball and warm up a bit. It really wasn't fair for the boys, not only because they had never played before, but because of the two surfer girls as well. As soon as they were done, they were always so pumped up with adrenaline, even she had a hard time beating them sometimes, and she was a beach volleyball champ!

Twenty minutes later, the waves started dying down a bit so Ella knew that her friends were due in any minute. She had respectfully waited for them to get out before she ate her donut, so she set out her picnic sheet for them to all sit on as they consumed the sugary goodness known only as Dunkin' Donuts.

Sure enough, by the time Ella was done anchoring the sheet down with their bags and Cait's skateboard, her two surfer friends were making their way up the sand towards her laughing.

"Ells! Glad you finally got here, have you been waiting long?" Mitchie asked as she started peeling her rashguard off of her body.

Ella shook her head. "No, not really, just about half an hour, maybe a little longer. No big deal. Ready to eat?"

Caitlyn's face brightened up significantly at the mention of food. "Umm, duh! Bust those donuts out, Ella baby!"

After eating, the three girls decided to lay out and work on their tans for a little bit until the guys got there, after all, they had gotten there quite early. It was only now ten thirty, meaning the guys probably wouldn't be there for at least another half hour, if not more.

The environment at the Grey household was quite the opposite this morning in comparison to the girls'.

"Dude! Where are my trunks? Nathanial!" Shane yelled as he ran down the hall towards his brother's room. "Where are they?"

"Check your drawer! I thought I lost mine too and that's where mom had put them. Hurry up, we're running late!"

It had been like this for the better part of an hour now, Shane yelling, Nate yelling back, and Jason sitting back relaxed, waiting for them to go.

Finally, all three Grey brothers were ready to go, two in an absolute panic, while the other casually strolled out the door. After all, really, what was the rush?

Whereas Mitchie had to park only a handful of lifeguard towers down, the boys had to drive through the massive parking lot for almost half an hour before finding a place to park. Luckily for them, a car in the closest parking lot to their tower had just pulled out.

They grabbed all of their bags and trudged out towards where they saw the girls sitting. When they dropped their things, Mitchie looked at the three boys, looked at Caitlyn and Ella, and began to laugh. The latter two looked at the boys the same way Mitchie had, then began to laugh as well.

Shane, Nate, and Jason all shared a look and shrugged their shoulders. What in the hell were they laughing at?  
"Umm, Mitchie, darling? What exactly is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Shane," Mitchie attempted to contain her rather loud guffaws to no avail.

Shane looked a bit frustrated. "Come on, Mitchie. Seriously, what's up?"

"You just scream, 'I'm not from around here!'"

Confused, Shane glanced down at his wardrobe. "What do you mean? I'm wearing a tank top and my trunks. How does that not fit in?"

"Shoes, babe. All three of you are wearing tennis shoes on a beach. If that doesn't scream tourist, I don't know what does."

All three boys pouted as they sat down and took their shoes off. How were they supposed to know? They never went to the beach with the girls before, so they thought it was normal to wear shoes when walking in sand.

Caitlyn climbed into Nate's lap after he threw his shoes over by his bag and gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry about it, baby. Now you know."

Nate nodded his head and tried to think how to boost his, and his brothers', ego back to its normal size. That is when he spotted Ella's volleyball.

"Let's play a friendly game, shall we? California girls versus Jersey Boys?"

Mitchie shared a brief look with Caitlyn and Ella before smiling at the youngest Grey boy.

"Sounds good to us. Losers have to streak down the beach in front of everyone from school, deal?"

"It's on!" Shane yelled with a huge, goofy grin on his face. They were volleyball champs-they had this in the bag!

"Alright, first to twenty-five wins."

Needless to say, the boys got creamed six to twenty-five. They accepted their punishment graciously and stripped down to their birthday suits, running circles around their classmates, much to the female's enjoyment and the male's chagrin.

After playing around in the water for hours, the waves started to pick up again, so Mitchie and Caitlyn ran back up to their spot to put their rashguards back on and grab their boards.

Shane and Nate sat up on the sand while watching their girlfriends surf. They knew that it was a passion of theirs, but they didn't know that they were actually, well, _good_.

Ella and Jason took the opportunity to walk hand in hand down the beach away from their friends and family. The sun was just about to start setting, so the whole scene was quite romantic. All in all, the day was perfect.

* * *

Sorry about the semi-abrupt ending, but I figured you guys would rather have this than nothing at all. Please, please, please try and stick with me! I know I'm slow, but I am doing the best I can at the moment. Reviews?

xoxo Amanda


End file.
